Queen Of The Mobs
by AngelWingz66
Summary: She is chucked into the Nether as punishment for a crime she didn't do. She hid under a group of blazes and learns their language and befriends them. She heard rumors of the End from Wither Skeletons. She caught whispers of the Aether from Enderman in the Overworld. She goes on a quest and befriends all mobs in existence and learns their language. Coauthor Pinkypops12 Oc Herobrine
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang or the mob talker mod. I wish I did though!**

**Warning: Graphic death on Herobrine's pov, you can skip it and still understand what is going on.**

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

I took my diamond sword and slammed it through the human's chest. The human screamed and twitched, as it's heart rate slowed down. The human's heart made one last beat before it stopped altogether. The human's eyes glazed over and an expression on frozen pain masked it. It was one of my favorite things in my hunts. Chasing the prey; stalking it waiting for the right moment to strike, throughly scaring it. Then I would silently walk up to it until I was breathing down their backs, just waiting for them to turn around. When they did, the fight could go into two ways: death by blade, or death by flame. Just thinking about the hunt was enough to send the Demi-god into a frenzy. It had been a long while since I had been on a hunt, due to a certain pesky miner who just happens to be my twin. It was a quick death, almost painless. I must be going soft.

No, I can't be. This guy was just too similar to Steve. Both of them have blue eyes and brown hair. They were both covered with coal dust and sawdust. They even have the same type of pickaxe.

Iron. Blood and iron. The scent was thick in the air. I looked around at the place I had chased the miner into.

A thick forest, with oak and burch trees. The trees were old and tall, they were covered with moss and both types of mushrooms. Branches that reached out far into the air, their leaves obscuring the star-dotted sky above. The air smelt like soil and moss here, and the new taint of blood. Only a sliver of moonlight trickled down from the leafy canopy above, making the area dark and murky.

My head whipped at a snap in the trees. Was someone else here? My fears were calmed when I heard the unmistakable moan of a zombie. Good. That means they will be eating well tonight, so they will leave my prey alone.

I took my sword out of the miners chest. It was dripping with blood and it was now a deep violet color due to the blood on it. I didn't bother wiping the blood off. I was not done my midnight stroll yet.

I will not go hunting after any humans like I used to do before. Steve had changed that entirely. Instead, I will kill ones that I bump into. It is better that way, so Steve cannot get too angry at me. It wasn't that the miner was my enemy anymore. In fact, the two were close friends. After so many times fighting and going back around and saving each other's life, we became friends. He was the only human that I considered better then anyone else.

He at least had the brains to not run from me or even show his pain. He knew that doing so only makes the hunt more enjoyable. He at the very least can understand and except me for who I am. He still gets angry at me when I kill more then thirty people in a month. So that would be the reason why I was so far from home, near a small village that was nearby Steve's old home. I was careful not to kill any relatives of his, which would be the ulltamate break in our friendship. He would never forgive me if that happened.

I started to hike down an old worn trail in the woods coming across some skeletons, zombies and creepers. Just like I had planned when I left the mansion.

* * *

Not far from where the body now lye, a 10 year old girl was watching with shock. The person that guy had just killed was Mike, one of her best friends. She had been watching the entire time, her burnet hair in a neat high pony with a bow securing it at the top. The girl wore a black pair of hiking shoes, black leggings with a pair of mini shorts, and a black shirt that clung to her figure nicely. She had bright silver eyes, a result of being clairvoyant. She had not seen this happen, and was shocked when she did. The girl stirred, released from her petrified state. Her foot snapped on a twig, and the girl silently cursed herself for not looking where she walked.

The killer moved it's head, but before they could see he girl, she stepped back behind the big oak tree she was previously hiding behind. She knew she had to do something to keep the killer from walking over and killing her too. So she mimicked the moan of a zombie; the girl could perfectly mimic every sound that she heard, and she could do it so well know one could separate her voice from the real thing. A moment passed and the killer turned it's attention back to the corpse of Mike. As the girl watched, the guy dropped his sword and picked up a new one. He then began hiking away from us.

The girl waited a long time after the guy left, making sure they were gone. She breathed with great care, hoping she wouldn't be spotted. The girl quickly scurried over to the corpse, and picked up the sword and began dragging Mike back to the village for a proper burial shuddering when her hands touched cold flesh.

The girl slowly dragged the body back, keeping a wary eye out for any mobs, but strangely there weren't any. She wondered why the mobs weren't around, usually zombies would be have smelt the blood in the air, and would come for the kill. The girl arrived at the mostly wooden village by dawn, and collapsed in the middle of the village from sheer exhaustion on the dark road from dragging the body so far and passed out. The Iron guards left the girl be, due to them knowing her personally.

...

She woke up to the screaming of first one villager and then the yells of another one, and the crying of children. "Murder come quick" an adult villager yelled, and another older villager called her a murderer. The girl quickly got to her feet and almost fell back down due to the weight of all the supplies in her backpack.

"I didn't murder him! Someone else did." The girl said, trying to explain herself. As she looked around, she realized that luck had escaped her this time. How could she make them believe she didn't kill Mike when she had blood on her body and the murder weapon in her hands? She looked back to Mike and whispered "I'm sorry" before starting to burst into tears.

They didn't believe her, due to her having Mike's blood on her and having the murder weapon in her hands. They eventually forced the girl over to a Nether Portal and gave her a diamond pickaxe with a skull carved in the hilt as a cruel reminder of Mike's murder. They then pushed her in the portal, and once she disappeared, they took the portal down so the girl would never return. They didn't want a murderer out and about, Herobrine and mobs were already enough to deal with.

But little did they know that the girl was going into a land completely prepared, and with the right skills that would ensure that she would live. Little did they know she would become a greatly loved and protected friend of every mob in existence, and learn to speak their language.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Nether

**You walk into a room and AngelWingz66 is typing franticly in an attempt to forget her pain from getting braces tightened. Random person walks in.**

**"Having fun AngelWingz66?" **

**Guy runs out of room in attempt to get away from AngelWingz66 who has a hard cover book in her hands and is snickering evilly. "That's right, you just go back to digging that hole minster!"**

**Ya, got braces tightened. My mouth hates me right now. Onto the story!**

**Steve's P.o.v.**

I had just came out of the hole I was mining in, lugging a backpack full of diamonds, lapis lazuli, emeralds, and gold. I was wearing my usual blue jeams and It was hard blundering around in a mineshaft completely lost, but the reward was worth it. I had been mining my entire life. I already knew what I was going to do with the items that were stuffed into the backpack. I would trade the emeralds for that nice platinum armor my sister had always wanted, and I would take the full stack of diamonds and split it in half. I would crush at least 12 diamonds and apply it to a weapon I was going to make for my sister for her birthday. I had already gathered the necessary crystal that would make up the blade of the sword and the holy wood that would make up the hilt of the sword. I would craft it myself and have Herobrine enchant it with a fire spell that would be the perfect addition to a frost enchantment. If I did manage to pull this off, I would be able for her to do swordsmen training with Herobrine. That is, when I introduce her to Herobrine.

I looked up at the bright sun, there wasn't a cloud in sight. I smiled, today was her birthday after all. I wondered where she was, she said she would't be back home until late tonight. I just hope Mike had been able to keep her safe.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sight of the village nearby. I quickened my pace. The faster I get there, the faster I can find go and make this weapon. Aria ment the world to me.

One time Aria got attacked by a frenzied Endermen, who was suffering from a virus; or so Herobrine told me. By the time I had pulled the mob off of her she was slashed to ribbons by the Endermen's sharp claws. She was crying, not for her own injurys but for having seen a vision of me killing the Endermen. She had begged me to not hurt the Endermen, and even though the Endermen hurt my sister, I let it go. Why? Because my sister hates death, for friends and enemys. She was always trying to be the diplomat in a fight.

It was ironic that she was a extrodanary fighter in contrary to a peaceful nature. She wouldn't kill even if she were to die otherwise.

By now I was at the village. I kept on getting angry glares from the villagers, but I didn't notice them. That is, until I heard someone muttering to another about a recent murder.

I walked over to the villager who was talking, planning on asking him who got killed. Instead, the villager turned to me and said, "Steve, why did Aria murder Mike. I thought she was his friend!"

I gaped at the villager, stunned as he accused Aria of such a thing. "Aria couldn't have murdered anyone! She was in the forest with Mike looking for my supply bag that I dropped last week! She wasn't even armed!"

The villager only shook his head. "Steve, she _was _armed. She had a diamond blade and blood on her body."

Steve was now shaking with anger. "Didn't it occur to you that someone else could have murdered him and she could have been trying to help?! Did that sword have a scratch on the side?"

The villager looked surprised. "Umm.. yes it did. How did you know?"

Steve shook his head and put his face in his hands. "I know, because that was Herobrine's blade. _I _put that scratch there during my first fight with him. Now, please tell me you didn't send her to the Nether!"

"We did..."

Steve didn't stay any longer. I began to run as fast as he could to Herobrine's mansion, completely forgetting about trading. All I thought about was his poor sister, being attacked by a group of angry ghasts.

...

Steve ran over to Herobrine and wacked the papers out of his hands. "Did you kill a guy in the forest last night?!"

Herobrine looked surprized to see Steve here and angry. Herobrine looked exactly like Steve only with longer hair and White, glowing eyes. "Yes..."

"My sister was just blamed for his death and was sent into the Nether to die." Herobrine's eyes widened. He had no idea that this would happen. He had been very careful to _only _hunt inside the woods so things like this wouldn't happen. He didn't even know Steve had a sister!

"Steve, I am sorry that this happened. I didn't know that this would happen. I didn't even realize I left my sword there until today. I was hunting in the woods away from others. Don't blame me for what I didn't know about."

Steve calmed a bit. "Herobrine can you please go and grab her? She wears alot of black and absolutely refuses to kill anything, even if her life was in danger. If she happens to bump into a blaze and it starts attacking her, she will not fight back. She's doomed!"

"Steve, calm yourself! She has my sword, that should strike some respect among the mobs in the Nether. And if I am not mistaken, she also has a bunch of supplies with her. I will go and look for her, but I might be too late."

With that, Herobrine headed out to his Nether portal.

...

**Aria's P.o.v.**

I fell through the portal, whacking my head on netherrack. I looked around and tried to figure out where I was.

I was in a small, red cave in the ground, without any escape. I was just about to lift my pick and mine myself out of here when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like a chain smoker breathing loudly, and soon another noise filled the air. I heard a difference in the 'breathing'. One had a lighter tone and another had a slightly deeper tone. As I puzzled on what was above me, I began to realize that the breathing was actually a type of lanuage. I puzzled hard on this 'lanuage' and began cracking the code in the lanuage. I listened carefully to the things speaking, and slowly began to puzzle the words out.

"Lava... Can't get... Dying..."

"No hands... Can't help... Die soon..."

I began to puzzle the language out even harder, I had almost figured it out now.

'Think, concentrate...'

Snap! That was my ignorance breaking. Now I can understand the things above me.

"You saw how sick Mille was! We need to bring lava closer to the village."

"I know, but we don't have any hands! She's doomed!"

I figured that if i'm already doomed, then why not risk my life and help the things above me. So I took my pick and began mining the netherrack above. When I broke free of my cell, I immediatly gaged on the sulfurs air. It was blazing hot here, and as I looked at who was talking, I realized they were two blazes. The only reason why I wasn't being burned to a crisp at the moment, was because I had surprised the blazes. So, thinking fast, I began speaking to the blazes, taking advantage of my ability to mimic things perfectly.

"I could get the lava for you two. I have hands, and the tools to get it."

The blazes looked even more surprised that I could speak their language. "How can you speak our language cold one?"

I laughed, probably looking like I was completely off my rocker. "I was trapped under the netherrack, and heard you talking. I am good at mimicking things, so I can not only understand you, but speak to you. I overheard you need lava, but can't get it. I will get the lava for you. You to only need to show be where it is."

The two blazes glanced at each other. "Ok." The other blaze said. "Follow us." With that, the two blazes speed off towards the edge of the netherrack. After running after them for a good while, I began seeing spots in my vision. Soon, I began coughing; choking on the small amount of air.

"Please *cough* slow down! *cough* I cannot keep up!"

The blazes slowed, and went back over to me. "Right I forgot... you are not from the Nether..."

The blazes waited for me to stop gaging and we all continued; the blazes making sure I kept up with them. As we traveled, I looked around at where I was.

A big, high roof of netherrack streached as far as I could see. And below, there was a sea of lava. Which, I could not get to unless I wished to jump in...

The blazes stopped in front of me. The lava was pooling up in front of us, bubbling at the surface of the netherrack. I quickly opened my bag, and pulled out an empty bucket. I cautiously walked over to the lava, trying not to get burned. I carefully knelt down next to the lava, and filled the bucket. I set the bucket aside and got another one.

...

After I had filled three buckets of lava, I slowly walked back to the blazes. By now I was suffering from lack of water, making my movements sluggish. The two blazes looked at me with concern, worried about my wellbeing. I told them to just bring me to the place where the lava was needed. So they did.

The going was slower then before, due to the amount of weight I was lugging along. But I was nothing if not persistant. Sweat ceased falling off me, in an attempt to preserve the small amount of water I had left. I slowly began to see small dots in the distance. As we got closer, I saw they were hundreds of blazes. The blazes that came with me brough me straight to the center of the group.

The other blazes looked like they were going to attack me, but when they saw the lava I was carrying, they quickly made way. I quickened my pace, now seeing the dying blaze the others were talking about. Mille. The blaze was barely on fire, its flames were small and fizzling out. I quickly mined out a trough that would hold the lava, then I poured the lava inside. I stumbled backwards away from the lava. The two blazes that had traveled with me were now by my side, worry clear on their faces.

"Are you alright? You aren't faring so well."

"Water" I choked out, as I began digging in my pack of supplies. "I don't have any water."

The blazed with the higher voice began speaking. "You need water? Vinny, go and get water from the zombie pigmen quick! She's dying without it!"

I saw 'Vinny' speed off out of view. The other blaze gazed down at me. "Why are you even in the Nether when it doesn't have water?"

"Mark is dead. I saw him get murdered in the woods. I dragged his body to our village. I had blood on my hands and had pulled the weapon out of his chest. They accused me of murdering him and threw me here to die." By now I was shaking.

'Vinny' came back into view with a zombie pigmen carrying a bottle of water. The zombie pigmen gave me the water. I quickly gulped it down. My throat felt dry and cracked; it immediately felt better after drinking the water.

"Better?" The blaze with the high voice asked.

"Yes, but the other blaze, is it alright?"

"Yes, Millie is fine now, thanks to all the lava you brought. My name is Ember by the way."

"Aria." I said.

"Thank you Aria. Come with us, you should tell our leader about this."

**So, Aria is Steve's sister. She saves a blaze's life!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Emerald

**Aria's P.o.v.**

Ember and Vinny brought me over to a blaze that seemed more lively then all the other blazes near the outskirts of the group. This blaze had brighter flames, in shades of red, orange, yellow, and even white. The blaze's eyes were a beautiful, shimmering emerald-green to my intense surprise.

"Ah, Vinny! Was this the 'cold one' you were speaking about? Is it true a human, can understand our language and speak to us? I have never heard of such a thing, so I find this matter very... curious." I assumed that this was the head blaze. The voice was higher pitched then I thought possible for a blaze.

"Herobrine counts a cold one too, doesn't he?" I questioned, slightly insulted by the head blaze's words. I found it sad that even though Vinny told the head blaze that I could understand the blaze's loud and clear, they still speak like I'm not even here.

The blaze's eyes locked on my face. "So, it _is_ true. You can understand us and speak to us. And as for Herobrine, he is our lord." The blaze was now sizing me up, probably trying to see if I was hiding any weapons. The blaze caught sight of the sword I was carrying. "Is that... Herobrine's sword?! You... how... why?"

"This is Herobrine's sword? Why does this not come as as shocker to me?" I shook my head. "Thank goodness I am Steve's sister, or else this would mean certain death because I took his sword. Well, instead of took, I should probably say found next to my friend's dead body."

The head blaze looked... puzzled? Shocked? Like someone kicked it's puppy? All three would describe how she looked. "Your brother has the trust of Herobrine?" Was that admiration in her voice?

"Yes, Steve and Herobrine are friends. After fighting to the pint of death and saving each other's sorry hides, they became friends. And since I am Steve's sister, if Herobrine hurts me, then their friendship is gone. But do not let that dictate your opinion of me. I will leave, if you wish now."

"No! Please do not go! You just got here. Please stay for a few days so the other blazes can get to know you. I think of you as a friend, and I do not wish for a blaze to set you on fire if you ever come back. If they can recognize your face, they will know who you are. Why don't you go talk to the blazes, and make friends. Oh, I'm Emerald, because it's the color of my eyes." That made sense to me for names.

"Aria. Nice to meet you Emerald!"

I then walked over to Mille. "How are you? I heard you were quite ill."

The blaze looked up at me. "I am much better now, thank you. Hey, you were the human who brought us the lava!" The blaze's voice was quiet, and feminine.

I smiled at the baby blaze. "Yes, I am sorry it took me so long to bring it here. I am meant for the Overworld, not the Nether."

The tiny blaze looked up at me, confuzion written on her face. "What do you mean you are not meant for the Nether?! You can understand and speak to us! You can speak blaze, so you belong here with the blaze's."

I smiled sadly, this kid had no idea of what I was. She probaby thought I was a weird blaze. She must have never seen a human before. I thought of a good way to tell the kiddo the truth. "Have you noticed that I am not covered in flames like any of the other blazes?" The blaze nodded. "It is because I am a human. Not a blaze. I was born and grew up in the Overworld. In the Overworld, there is water. Humans need water, or they will die."

"What does the Overworld look like?"

"It has trees, grass, rocks, the sun, and dirt. It has water there, and lava."

"That sounds like a nice place."

"It is."

The blaze then gave me an odd look. "You look older then when you first walked in here."

"Huh?" I looked at myself and noticed that I was a little bigger. I worried that something was wrong with me, but then I remembered the Nether had a different time zone. "Oh! This place has a different time zone then the Overworld. I am aging faster here."

"What?! Really! How is it different?"

"Well, in the overworld there are days and nights. In the day, the sun in in the sky, making the world bright enough to travel safely. At night, the sun is gone and is replaced by the moon. It is dangerous to travel at night."

"Why?"

"Because zombies, spiders, slime, and skeletons try to kill you at night. Endermen will not attack you unless you look them in the eye." I said, recalling the endermen that attacked me, so long ago.

"We have magma cubes and wither skeletons here."

"Really? Yikes! I think I will stick around here then." I frowned. "But I need to go and trade for some supplies with the zombie pigmen."

"Ok, but before you go, I don't think I caught your name yet."

"My name is Aria. I believe your name is Mille?"

"Yes, I'm Mille. Nice to meet you Aria."

...

Over the course of the next few 'days' the other blazes got to know me very well. I made many friends, and slowly adapted to the heat. It wasn't long before I knew every blaze by face. They all thought of me as an adoptive blaze.

Where at first they were cold towards me, they had warmed up to me greatly. I grew dramaticly, aging a few months. I began to gain a tolerance for lack of water, which really helped in my part. But still, I had to wander off in search for zombie pigmen, who were like merchants in the Nether to get water. I learned the language of the zombie pigmen very easily. From time to time, I would see ghasts floating around in the distance.

I hung around with Vinny and Ember a lot. Over time we all became best friends. I told them what the Overworld looked looked like, and what mobs were like there. I told them what Steve looked like and taught them human language. One day, Vinny and Ember woke me up from the patch of soul sand I was using for a bed.

"Ember? Vinny? Why did you wake me up? It's already hard for me to fall asleep in this heat, so I don't need to be woken up."

"Emerald is calling for an assembly at the center of the village. She wants you to join too." Ember said, smiling slightly. She sounded excited.

"An assembly? All right, I'm up." They both seemed excited, so it Emerald had to be givimg us good news. I pushed myself off the soulsand and walked with Vinny and Ember to the center of the village. Emerald was in the middle of the crowd. When she saw us, she waited for us to take our place. Then she began speaking. "We all know of the kind deed that the human Aria did. Do we not think of her as a friend and family?" The other blazes nodded in agreement. "Now I would like to officially name her as a friend. She will be recognized as a fellow blaze and will not be harmed by us. If I find out a blaze kills her, they will pay with their life, like you would do if you killed a fellow blaze." The other blaze's greatly approved this choice. I scanned the crowd, and spotted a pair of white eyes. I blinked, and the eyes were gone. It must have been a white-eyed blaze; they were rare, but they exist.

I was stunned. They excepted me as a fellow blaze. I smiled and cried; these blazes reminded me so much of my other village. Before we could have a proper celebration, a big, white ghast threw a fireball at me, forcing the surrounding blazes to fly out of the way. The ghast attacked again, but this time the ghast flew over and picked me up with it's long tentacles. I looked down at my blaze friends, and cut my wrist. They will follow a trail of scattered blood.

Soon, the other blaze's were out of sight. "Where are you taking me?" I said, worriedly as the ghast continued on it's way.

The ghast let out a long whine, and threw a fireball. I quickly tried to translate the whine into a language.

The ghast whined again and this time I snatched only a few words of it's language. "Human... Herobrine's sword... must kill..."

My eyes widened. This ghast wanted to kill me. Even if I could learn it's language quickly, would I be able to convince it to let me go?

Perhaps a better question would be 'are the blazes going to rescue me?'

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

I raced out the doors of the mansion, pouring on as much speed as possible. The iron door barely had time to open before I practically flew through it. If Steve's sister dies, it will be entirely my fault!

My mansion wasn't that big. It was only 32 floors and 20 secret rooms. It had floors made of diamond and gold blocks. And it even had a gold room heavily guarded by squids in case Skydoesminecraft trys to steal it... again.

Heh, it was fun freaking SkyDoesMinecraft out.

Steve says that he will never have as much wealth as I do. I doubt it. The miner had always been the lucky one... just look at the amount of ore he found last time he went mining.

Speaking of the miner, didn't he say that the guy I killed last night was where Aria was? Either way, I will pick up her tracks, and find her.

I began running through a very heavy forest, filled with many different types of fungi and trees. As I continued on running at insane speeds, I began to recognize the place around me.

Big, old, moss covered trees. Check. Unable to see sky because of all the leaves handing from the long branches. Check. Hmm... Body? Body?!

I stopped in my tracks; where was the body? Then I remembered the girl had dragged the body to the center of that village for a proper burial. I groaned. Great! Now I have to follow a stale, bloody trail through the forest. Lovely.

I lifted my sword and unsheathed it. Better to be safe then sorry. No telling how many brainless zombies are around here, drawn in by the blood.

I walked over to the patch of ground where the most blood was spilt. I traced the trail around two large Oak trees and through some tall grass. I then continued my way down a direct route to the village.

I froze when I got way too close to the village. I quickly ducked into a dark cobblestone corner; melting right into the shadows. I wouldn't go out in the village during the day. It was much too buzy for me to keep up with. I would stay here until night.

Time seemed to strech on, making the wait seem longer then it really was. When midnight finally came around, I more or less fell to the ground because I was so tired of standing. I pushed myself off the ground. I had work to do.

I continued following the bloodstains down to the center of the city. I barely had time to draw my blade before a zombie rushed at me.

I swiftly sliced it's head off in one neat move. I ducked as an arrow wizzed past my ear. I lunged forward and threw the arrow back, throwing with such force that fractures formed around the arrow planted in the skull. I leaped high into the air as a spider jumped at me. I used the spider's spine to cushion my fall.

Snap! The spider's spine had just broken.

I quickly looked around for anymore mobs. None to be seen. I turned to where the burn marks were on the ground from failed attempts to light the Nether portal. I began pulling out all the obsidian out of my bag needed to make the Nether portal.

The world of the Nether wasn't exactly tied to the Overworld like one would think. If you move your portal a mere inch, you will move a mile in the Nether. Do to this, I had to go all the way over here to the exact location of where they made the portal, or else I will never find the girl.

One step forwards, two steps back.

After the portal was made, I light the portal on fire. I stepped into the realm of fire. Once there, I destroyed the portal. Better not get the villagers suspicious.

I instantaniously picked up the human's scent. I quickly followed it to a place where a group of blaze's lived, uneffected by the heat or by the thick red haze that hung around. Years in the Nether does that to you.

I got closer, and saw all the blazes gathered around an emerald eyed blaze. I just managed to snatch from what appeared to be the head blaze that Aria was not to be harmed by any blaze, or they die. I smiled, this girl was full of surprizes. I then finnaly saw the girl.

Or should I say teenager? She looked like she was 13 already. Do to the faster passing of time, she was aging much quicker. She was beautiful; more beautiful then the stars or the sun. All beauty paled before her. I caught myself wishing she were older so we could have been able to go on a date. I shook my head hard. I can't think about thisnow! I had to bring the girl to home. She's Steve's sister! And not only that but she was human!

I wondered what Steve would a say right now, if he knew what I was thinking.

Just as I was about to grab Aria, she spotted me. I was forced to hide, so the others wouldn't know I was here. Then a ghast attacked the blazes. The ghast flew over to the poor girl, and took the girl off. The girl didn't fight against the ghast, just like Steve thought she would do. Instead, she cut her wrist and left us all a trail of blood.


	4. Chapter 4 : I Ride A Ghast

**Aria's P.o.v.**

My vision was beginning to fade in the backround slightly, a clear sign that I was about to see a vision. As I waited, another sight filled my vision.

I saw Herobrine following a scattered trail of blood, his expression murderous. He was angry; no freaking livid for some unknown reason. As I watched, he came across the sea of lava. He cursed, growling at his luck. He then began to speak. "Steve is going to kill me when he finds out I lost her. I guess I have no choice but to follow you across an ocean of lava."

The vision faded, and I could see my surroundings again.

At this point, I had learned the language of the ghast's. I had been quiet, waiting for the right time to speak. I was waiting for us to get off the sea of lava below us, and onto land. I kept my eyes on the land below, blinking when the reddish haze burned my eyes. Now we were back on the netherrack, and I began to speak, hoping my plan would work. "Release me right now and you might just escape both my and Herobrine's wrath!" The ghast froze, probably from the shock that I could speak it's language; or because of the threat in my words.

The ghast began speaking, it's voice was soft and quiet like an alto singer back on the Overworld. "Y-you can speak m-my language?! You know L-Lord Hero-Herobine? W-who are y-you, and how can yo-you speak our language?!" The ghast's voice shook, fear and worry clear in it's voice.

By now the ghast had let me go. It floated in place too frightened to flee. "I am Steve's sister Aria. Steve is Herobrine's best friend. You have heard of him have you?"

The ghast seemed to become so scared at this point that it turned even paler. "WHAT?! Your Steve's sister?! Please spare me!" The ghast's voice shook, as the ghast gazed at me with frightened eyes.

I thought over my next words carefully, so I could escape and probably save this ghast's life from Herobrine's certain rage. I chose to take the observant approach, it would be best to have the ghast scared and know it's intentions. I glared up at the ghast, making it flinch before speaking. "I will choose to spare you when I know why you kidnapped me." I said, my voice cold.

The ghast began to speak quickly, scared throughly. "I saw Herobrine's sword, and I thought you had murdered him and took his sword."

I scowled, and pursed my lips. I began to speak, my voice slightly exasperated. "Hmph! I did NOT kill him! He killed my friend, Mike who was helping me find Steve's lost tool bag at night. He didn't see me, and when he left he forgot his sword. So I took the sword and dragged Mike's body back to his village for a proper burial. I would have given the sword to Steve when I got back had I not been blamed for Mike's murder and thrown into here as punishment. As for how I can speak, I can mimic every sound I hear perfectly, and once I cracked the code to your language it was easy to speak." I had been careful to make my voice sound annoyed, instead of worried.

The ghast seemed relieved that I didn't kill it's master. "Is it too late to apologize and leave?"

I glared even harder at the ghast. "Well, you attacked me and probably hurt my blaze friends in the process of taking me from my home. But you seem sincere, so I will not hurt you, as long as you do not hurt me. I do not like violence, so I have a small request so we you can avoid Herobrine's rage."

"Which is?"

"I need you to take me to the head ghast, so I can have a word with them."

"Why do you need to have a word with my leader?"

"So I can tell them that I have saved a blaze's life and been accepted as a fellow blaze. I wish to warn them not to attack me or they will be hunted by all the blazes in my honor. I also wish to gain the trust of the ghasts, so I will not have to worry about being attacked by them."

The ghast then seemed to think over my words, trying to see if I lied or not. "I will take you to my leader, but please tell me you have a plan if we bump into Herobrine. I have no wish to be killed."

"I do, and it is something that cannot be pulled off without your cooperation. By the way, what's your name?"

"Cloie. It's a nice female name, don't you think?"

I smiled as the ghast floated down so I could climb on top of it. "Yes, the name is very nice."

I climbed on top of the ghast, and we both flew to a platform high in the air. The ghast was very chatty, and turned out to be a fairly young ghast, who was actually very kind-hearted. It was a dramatic change from her trying to kill me to being friends with me. It was nice to have a ghast as a friend.

We both flew up to the platform; passing many slumbering ghasts in the process. I found it so odd to find them on the ground sleeping, after seeing getting used to blazes sleeping standing up. I took the opportunity to take a good look at the hidden base.

The ground was made out of netherrack while the ceiling was made out of glowstone. It was well light, and considerably colder in here. It had been so long since I had last been in a cooler place, I was shivering from the lack of heat.

Cloie flew over to a ghast that was floating in the air, keeping an eye on the others. The ghast's eyes were open and a yellow color. As we got closer to it, the ghast spotted us and flew over to meet us.

I decided to impress the ghast and greet it. "Hello, you must be the head ghast here. I am Aria and I have come here to bring some news to you, on behalf of the blazes."

The ghast seemed slightly surprised, but shook it off and introduced itself. "I am Gwen, it's nice to meet you Aria. Now please tell me what news you bring from my dear friend Emerald."

"I saved one the life of an ill blaze named Mille by bringing a bucket of lava into their camp. I have been accepted as a fellow blaze because of it, due to the fact that I did not attack or kill the two blazes that found me. Emerald made it clear that as a fellow blaze, I am not to be attacked or killed by the blazes, or the punishment will be death. I would also would like you to know that this ghast here saw me with Herobrine's sword and had thought I killed Herobrine and took his sword. I would like to assure you I only took the sword because he had forgotten it after he killed one of my human friends. I was planning to give it to Steve, my brother after I was done dragging the human's dead body to his village for a proper burial. The villagers thought I murdered the guy and threw me here, in the Nether. So, I have held onto it. Due to this, Cloie kidnapped me and possibly harmed a few blazes in the process. They are probably tracking the both of us down, along with Herobrine who is looking for me because I am Steve's sister, and Steve probably blamed him for all of this. Which is probably true in a sense."

"I am very sorry Aria that this happened. It was a common mistake anyone could have made. I would like to thank you for not using the sword on Cloie. She is a good girl, and by the looks of it you have already explained to her why you have his sword."

"Yes Lady Gwen, I did."

"Hmmm... because you did not harm Cloie, you are welcome to come and stay here as much as you please. I will have the others welcome you when they wake up as a ghast-friend, and tell them not to harm you. I hope you are staying here for the night, so the other ghast's can see what you look like."

I smiled, glad that things went so well. "Yes, I will stay here for the night. I probably will not sleep too much due to being used to being so used to a warmer temperature."

"Alright."

Cloie, flew down to the ground and bid me goodnight.

That night I dreamt of Herobrine. He was flying over the ocean of lava just like a ghas would fly and heading directly to the ghast base. He didn't seem angry anymore. In fact he seemed calm, and at ease. It struck me just how much he looked like Steve, only the length of his hair and his eyes set them apart.

... I woke up with a start, wide awake and shivering worse then before. I wished I could get used to the slightly colder place, and not shiver so badly. I looked around, searching the area for any sign of Cloie. Instead, my eyes found the entrance and exit to the base. After a little while, I saw Herobrine fly inside.

Herobrine looked around, probably searching for me. He spotted me staring up at him with impassive eyes.

He flew down over to me.

I took his sword from my belt, and waited for him to land. Once he did, I walked over to him silently. Herobrine stopped moving, and waited for me to approach.

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

I watched Aria walk over to me. She seemed older then last time I saw her, like she was fourteen instead of thirteen. I noticed that her clothing was different; she must have took the clothing she was wearing and changed it completely for it to fit her.

She was wearing a silver shirt that was shredded at the bottom along with a silver sleeveless shirt with a collar on the top. She was wearing four black belts, two across the shoulder and two at the waist. She was also wearing black elbow length gloves with cut offs at the top so she could use her hands. She had cut her hair pixie short which was now silver.

She was even more beautiful then the last time I saw her.

She walked over to me and handed me my sword. "I believe this is yours, you dropped it next to my friend's dead body" she said, her voice quiet. Her voice was musical, it reminded me of a singer.

I took the sword and put it back in it's sheath. "Thank you." I said back, being just as quiet as she was. "Are you alright, I saw that ghast attack you."

"Ah, so it was you back at the blaze camp! I would have given you your sword back then but you left before I could even be sure it was you. And yes, I am unharmed. Don't bother teaching the ghast a lesson, I already did when I told her I was Steve's sister." She said with a smile. She smelled like red clovers, despite being in the Nether for so long.

"Steve sent me to bring you back home."

Aria's smile disappeared. "I know" she said, sounding slightly depressed. Her silver eyes turned sad.

"You seem sad about that."

"I cannot go back. At least, not yet. I am going to be made a ghast-friend tomorrow, and I also need to go and persuade the blazes not to attack the ghasts, because I am not harmed and they are most likely heading this way. Besides, the village still thinks I'm a murderer."

"Steve already went to the village and proved you were innocent."

"I want to go back, believe me I do but I am on a mission. I still need to befriend the lava cubes and the wither skeletons. Only then will I come back."

I smiled; she was persistent, just like Steve. "Alright, I can see you are not going to leave yet. I will have to come back from time to time, to keep an eye on you. Steve will kill me if you get hurt."

"Thank you, and go back and tell Steve that I am fine. When you return, I will be waiting back at the blaze camp so you know where I am. Thank you again for letting me stay."

"Your welcome! And before I go..." I took my sword and handed it back to her. "Steve is making you a new sword as we speak. I will bring it back with me and give it back next time we meet."

"Oh, thank you! Are you sure about this though?"

"You need it more then I do. Just give it back when I bring you your sword. And if anyone gives hurts you because you have my sword, you can tell them that I will kill them if you get hurt."

"No! I won't have you kill anyone! I am a person of peace, not violence. I only kill if I have no other choice, like if I was about to be eaten by a zombie for example. Otherwise, no violence."

"All right. If you get hurt, Steve will kill me!"

She smiled again. "As I said before, I will go back to the blaze camp and stay there until you return, so you know where I am. I don't want Steve to hurt you either!" She laughed quietly making my heart throb. I put my hand on her shoulder for a moment, then I headed back to Steve.

Emerald's P.o.v.

After making sure everyone was alright, I looked up at where the ghast was taking Aria, helpless as she got further away. I saw her cut her wrist, leaving us a trail to follow. A trail of blood.

I watched as she disappeared from view. I looked around at the blazes, and saw they were all looking for me, waiting for me to issue the command to go and kill the ghast and save her. Ember and Vinny walked up and asked me if they all could go after her. I looked around again, all the blazes were staring at me; rage was clear on their faces. All except Mille who was staring at the netherrack ground.

She looked up and spoke. "We shouldn't go and attack, Aria wouldn't. Aria hates violence, so attacking is not the right choice."

As I continued to search the crowd, I saw they still wanted to attack. It was clear on their faces. I looked up to the skies, silently praying to whoever will listen that my next choice will be the right one. I looked back down and at the drops of blood on the netherrack floor. "She left us a trail of blood to follow. So let's go and save Aria!"

On the outside I looked like I was going to kill every ghast alive. But on the inside, I knew that Mille was right.

I hope Aria is ok.


	5. Chapter 5 : Choices

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

Great, what will I tell Steve? How in the world am I going to explain to Steve that Aria wants to stay in the Nether? What will he say to me? I'm sure Steve will understand. I didn't want to tell him in person because he might whack me heavily on the head with a brick, so I decided to write a formal letter to him. Actually, why formal? Scrap that, a apology letter, with some explanation of what Aria is doing here in the hot boiling Nether. I quickly ran back to my mansion and scurried into my furnished and guarded library. Zombie Pigman were standing proud and tall at the entrance which was blocked by their golden swords, or as Skydoesminecraft says, _butter_ swords. I walked forwards and stopped at the door. Nodding slightly towards the Pigman, they lifted their swords and grunted. I smiled and muttered a word of thanks and hurried down the empty library. I stopped at the writing section and opened a large chest to get a quill, then walked over to the wooden table. I grabbed the paper from the pile on the table and smiled contently, then I sat down and started writing my words of thanks, sorry and explainations.

_Dear Steve_

_I found your sister; Aria right? She is well and making friends in the Nether. Well... when I mean friends, I mean nether mobs. Now, don't start taking out your sword and start charging for the Nether Portal, she is perfectly fine. I promise you! But when I said to her that she had to go back, she protested. Did you know what that protest was about? It was about staying in the Nether and befriending every mob here. Surprisingly, she could learn the language of the mobs and can speak each mob's language. She has already befriended the blazes and ghasts, a wonderful kind of friendship and bonding they have made. So I ask you a very strong request, Please let her stay in the Nether. Send the sword you made for Aria with the messenger. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Herobrine_

_P.S. I think I'm falling in love with your sister._

I thought about the last sentence I wrote. Notch Dang it, Oh My Notch! I thought furiously, Steve will kill me if he found out I had a crush on his beautiful and gracious sister. What the heck was wrong with me! So I scribbled out the last sentence and folded the paper up, ready for someone to send it to Steve.

"Licher!" I screamed. Pretty soon, a zombie pigmen came running to aid me.

"Licher", I repeated," I want you to send this to Steve."

"No problem!" He sighed then shuddered, "do I have to go to the Overworld?" The zombie pigmen asked, hoping he didn't have to.

"Yes, I am pretty sure you will have to if you are going to send this to Steve." I snickered. Licher sighed in defeat as I watched him leave, paddling down the hall of the library. I smiled happily, at least I won't be the one facing Steve.

Aria's POV

I sat on the netherrack ground facing the shimmering lava, flowing freely and joyfully. I wished I was just like it, never worrying about anything or anyone. I suddenly sat upright. _'But_ _lava kills and I don't want to be like that' _I thought to my dismay.

"Hey!" I turned around slowly but abruptly. It was none other then the energetic Cloie. She smiled brightly and waved, well what looked like a wave. I don't know if ghasts can wave... well it was friendly anyway. I smiled and waved back too, she floated down towards me and started singing.

_I come for you_

_I come for me_

_I'll come for the sake of you_

_I'll come for the sake of me_

_But there is something preventing meee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee_

_For the love of mine and for the love of yours_

_I'll try and be there always for you._

When she landed, I clapped with pride for my friend. Cloie took the chance and started bowing to an imaginary audience.

"You're a natural!" I exclaimed, I was still a bit shocked that a ghast can sing... well in their language. Cloie's smile faded into a blush, "to be honest, I never sang before". She stated.

"Were you embarrassed?" I asked silently.

"Well, yes I was. The other young ghasts always teased me of my voice but I think they were jealous". She admitted

"No need to be" I said with a frown, "you should be braver, stand up for yourself."

"Maybe I should have," Cloie murmured.

"But no physical act of badness like fighting," I hastily added. She grinned, "Of cause not. Look, I've got to go, I hope to see you sometime soon!"

"You too!" I nodded, "I'll be careful okay."

"_Ok_" Cloie was already floating away.

I turned to the direction that the blazes were coming from. Since I was the one that the blazes wanted, I was going to go and talk them out of attacking the ghasts. Alone. I was the only one who could do this, and as a peace-maker, it was my duty to due so. I hoisted my backpack up on my back, then I began to walk.

I knew that Herobrine would have got angry at anyone who took his stuff. So why wasn't he mad when I gave his sword back? I was puzzled by this, and not only did he not get angry, but he let me borrow his sword while he was getting mine from Steve. I took the sword and examined it.

It was a strong sword, far better then I had ever seen before. It just didn't make any sense as to why he would do this. Sure, I was Steve's sister, but I already had an iron sword that I found in the tool bag. I was even wearing the sword in front of him. So why?

As I puzzled this over, I thought about the expression on his face when he left. The expression was of well hidden confusion and of something that I vaguely remembered from mother and father. Love?!

No, it couldn't be. He was older then me and has probably had dated more girls then could be counted. I was nothing but a little girl in his eyes.

Or was I? I looked at my reflection on the sword.

Silver eyes, that have seen things people should never have seen. A face free of scars, pale from the glimmer of fire. Hair that has been permanently stained silver from all the ash and smoke in the air, cut pixie short to stay out of my face. I looked like I was a fourteen year old that was about to turn fifteen. I no longer looked like the ten year old that was accused of murder. I looked wiser. Older. Beautiful even. It was dramatic how fast I was aging. But not only that but I _feel_ different. I felt like I was one of those beautiful valkyires that were in the Aether. Peaceful. Respected. Honored and beautiful. Wise and strong.

Now I can believe why Herobrine gave me his sword; why he is acting this way towards me. If you were to describe what I looked like, you would come up with a innocent, beautiful girl that must be protected. I smiled, shaking my head. I was so different Steve wouldn't even recognize me.

I will play along with this act of ours, and see where it takes us.

Yet again, my vision began to blur, and I saw another vision.

I saw the blazes not too far away. They seemed to be waiting for something. As I watched, two figures approach in the distance. It was me and Herobrine, traveling together. It seems Herobrine is already on his way.

**Steve's P.o.v.**

Oh Notch, I hope she is ok! Oh Herobrine, it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you! I furiously thought in my mind. I was walking circles in my house, stumbling on the carpet every second or so. Please! I prayed, Please! Suddenly there was a knock on the wooden door, I stopped circling and started wondering who it was. The knock came again and I forced myself to open the door, closing my hand around the handle. I twisted it and outside the door revealed the shining stars and a zombi_e pigmen?_ I jumped back in fright, causing myself to trip over my carpet (again) and lie on the floor. The Pigman grunted and spoke in a heavy accent, I have no idea what accent it is though.

"My name is Licher and I was sent from Herobrine to give you this," He said gruffly.

"What? I said curiously. He reached for his sword handle and tied on it was a scrolled piece of paper. I eyed it carefully, Licher quickly tied it and handed it to me. I unfolded the paper and read carefully, every single word.

After reading it, I was baffled. Learned to speak the mob's language? Making friends with them? Wanted to make more friends?

But the most important question was will I let her stay in the Nether? Herobrine requested that himself, why himself? I looked at the paper more carefully, at the bottom was some black and messy scribbles. Clearly, Herobrine doesn't want me to see what he wrote there. I still have to make the choice! I sighed and thought about Aria, _Aria Sarah Melody_. She was the most cheeriest person I know and the only person that was against fighting. She is beautiful and smart, she would never do something horrible and bad in the Nether. She needs freedom, a life, some knowledge about the world around her. She is growing up, she is Aria and I never change that. If she wants to stay, I guess she can stay then. I started making a sword for Aria in case she needs it, for protection against danger. She may not use it but it's better then nothing.

I walked over and retrieved Aria's sword. I handed it to the pigmen. "Tell Herobrine that Aria can stay." I said to Licher while I was making the sword. He was sitting in my chair and looking around like he was really bored. "Also mention that if she gets hurt, he'll be responsible and don't forget that!"

Licher jumped out and ran out the door, he must have been in a hurry to get out of the Overworld! I looked sadly out the window of my house, I won't be seeing Aria anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6 : Do I Love Him?

Dear Kaiichi King,

I can only type so fast, and I AM a beta reader too. I am trying to update quick, but I appreciate you enthusiasm on the story. XD

Now without anymore squabble from me, onward with the story.

Herobrine's P.o.v.

I was digging through the enchantment part of the library; trying to find the unbreakable and fire enchantment books to use on Aria's sword. I had just retrieved the two books from the old, and rather dusty section of the library. It had been too long since I had last poked around this part of the library, and the amount of dust lingering on all the books on the bookshelf proved the task to be more difficult then anticipated.

I had just pulled out the two old tomes when I heard the unmistakable crunch of rotten pig flesh on the nether brick floor. I turned around to see Licher walk in with a elegantly crafted crystal sword that was made for Aria. Licher approached after scanning the library for me. His gaze almost missed me, due to the fact I was in a section I rarely set foot in.

"Lord Herobrine, Steve says that Aria can stay in the Nether. However, he is pinning all blame on you if Aria gets hurt. I have also retrieved the sword that Steve was making. He says that it needs to be enchanted with materials that he doesn't have, and has asked you to do it." The zombie pigmen walked over and handed me the sword with it's scabbard, and a small silver saddle bag.

I thanked the zombie pigmen and left for the forge room.

I headed up a few of the many flights of stairs and opened the door to the forge. Upon arriving, I quickly located an anvil that would be used to add the extra enchantments for the blade. I set the sword on top of the anvil, then I placed the books on top of the blade. I reached over on the other side of the anvil, and took the hammer that was laying there. I set to work pounding the enchantments into the blade, which wasn't damaged at all by the repetitive strikes of the hammer that it had to endure.

Once the sword was completed, I headed out of the door of the room, and began to descend to the bottom floor of the mansion. I opened the double iron doors to the mansion, and began running in the direction Aria was likely heading.

I knew Aria was already far ahead of me, so I took out a fairly strong speed potion and popped the cork on he top; drinking the entire bottle. I chucked the empty vile in the lava, where it quickly melted into the liquid flames.

The world was a blur as I practically zoomed across the blazing netherrack and soulsand, racing to catchup with the running girl. The extra speed proved unnecessary, as a quickly moving gleam of silver came into view. I slowed my pace, as I came closer to the girl.

She seemed to have aged little this time, having only grown an inch in length. She must have enchanted her clothing so that it grew along with her rapidly changing body.

Aria looked like she was deep in thought as I walked over, but she looked up and smiled when she heard me approach from a mile away.

As I drew closer she took my sword from her tool belt and handed it over. "That didn't take as long as I anticipated, which is good because I am not looking forward to approaching an angry group of blazes who might mistake me for a poor miner who walked in here for the first time in search of nether quartz. By the way, did you know you were practically stomping on the way over here? I could hear you from 10 miles away!"

I gaped at her as she glanced my way. "Your hearing is that good?!" I questioned, astonished that she was able to hear me coming. Never before had anything been able to hear my footfalls; that is, until now.

"Well of course! There are some perks to getting accidentally mutilated by an ill endermen."

"You were attacked, by an enderman? You don't look like you were in any fight your entire life!" I was shocked. How can she be sliced to ribbons and still look like the angelic person she is today?

Aria rubbed her eyes, looking like she was almost in pain. She went silent for a minute. Then she began talking.

"I was mining with Steve one day, near our big mine. Usually, they are very passive creatures. But the one that attacked me was clearly not right in the head. The only thing I did, was take out a diamond block, and in seconds the ill thing was on me. It broke the block in front of my very eyes, then it proceeded to slash and hack at my skin. There was something weird about the pain that I felt when I was attacked. Immediately, I felt weak and ill, like every fiber in my body was slowly being electrocuted. With every slash, I only got more paralyzed. By the time Steve pulled the endermen off me, I was crying, not for my own wounds, but of the vision of Steve killing the endermen. In the end, Steve carried me home to get me a splash potion of regeneration, only to find out he didn't need it. Where long jagged scars would have been, new light pink flesh was in it's place. At first Steve didn't know what happened to me, but then he realized that my once violet eyes were turning silver, and endermen particles were exploding off my skin."

"Wow, so you half endermen?" I was curious to learn more about Aria, she was just too interesting to be able to not ask a million questions at once.

"In a way... yes. I don't burn in water that easily, but if I am in it for hours at a time, I will begin smoking and burn to death. I think I can also teleport, but I am never really sure if it really happens, due to being in one place hiding from skeletons and zombies, only to find myself at least a mile away, running as fast as I can. So you see why I am unsure about the whole 'endermen' thing."

"That's very... Interesting." In truth, her words were a little shocking; how can an endermen be locked up in a beautiful, innocent girl?

"Hahaha! Ya, I believe you! You look like your shocked about that. Did you really not expect that?"

"I just find it hard to believe that you have some quite useful endermen qualities. I am also finding it hard to believe that you could ever be half an endermen."

At this point, Aria gained a thoughtful look on her face. "What do you think of me Herobrine? I already know you are being nice to me because I am Steve's sister, but what do you really think about me?"

I blinked, I had been hoping she wouldn't ask that. My mind practically screamed the answer, and I tried my best to keep my face expressionless. I must have failed however, because Aria took one look at my face and changed the subject. I was glad for the change of topic, I wasn't going to tell her how I felt about her until she at least looked like an adult. Though another half of me cursed profusely at my reaction, screaming that I should have just told her how I felt then and there.

Aria's P.o.v.

Do know what it's like to have that terrible feeling that you knew the answer to your own question for a long time but didn't think it was right because the answer seemed unreal? The feeling would be like stating the answer of the question, in the question. For me, the question was 'was Herobrine attracted to me?' The answer was self-evident.

Though he didn't say a word, by how quickly he put on a poker face confirmed my suspicions on the matter. Yes, Herobrine was in love with me.

Great. Now I have to choose what I was going to do about this. First off, I could come clean and tell him that I am not interested in dating. That option seemed almost cruel in my perspective. Then of course there was the second option, to ignore what I discovered and forget about it. That would be a more friendly option, but I had a habit of acting differently toward people when I saw myself through their perspective. So that wouldn't work either. The third option was by far the cruelest and most depressing to both of us, to completely give him the cold shoulder, which would hurt him, and in turn hurt me for doing it to him. So that left me with one final option. Not to directly speak my emotions out for Herobrine, but to make small things that will alert him of my standing. If he doesn't make the first move within a week, then I will.

But the most important detail of all, would be if I loved Herobrine back. He was smart, and strong; he could fight a war and not even break a sweat. He was also plenty nice to me, there was no need of worrying if he used manners or not. He already showed that himself. And he is interesting, a mystery to me. So why was I so indecisive on whether I loved him or not.

Maybe it was because it was because I had never dated before and am new to this all. Maybe I just need that tiny nudge to take chances.

But deep down in my heart I knew I wasn't truly indecisive about this matter. In truth, I was in love with Herobrine. I just didn't know it yet.

...

We continued chatting about things, about past experiences, favorite things, funny jokes and eventually to riddles. Herobrine had just asked me to the question to a particularly hard one, and he then mentioned I looked like I bit into a sour apple. I began laughing, hard and Herobrine joined in. When I could think straight again, I looked forward and saw the army of blazes that had been on their way to rescue me.

Just like in the vision, the were all waiting for us to approach. I leaped down the slight cliffs that lined the ridge of the area, nimbly leaping from platform to platform with perfect ease. Herobrine just shook his head and teleported the two of us at the bottom. After whining about being teleported against my will, we both approached Emerald.

Emerald seemed to bow before Herobrine, and then stood up. "My lord, how did you get Aria back? She was kidnapped by those ghasts." She said, trying to be polite and keep her temper.

Herobrine only smiled and told her that she better hear the full story from myself, due to him not hearing the full story either.

So I began to explain how the ghast had thought I had killed Herobrine and taken his sword and how the ghast was planning to kill me. I then explained how I figured out the language of the ghast and told her who I was. After that I made sure to stress how sorry Cloie was about everything and how we both became friends.

"I would have been back much, much sooner, but I had to go and gain the trust of the head ghast and explain why I had Herobrine's sword so this wouldn't happen again. Gwen, made me ghast-friend the very next day."

There were various gasps and many words of congratulations. Ember and Vinny came right out and told me that I was the first human to be both a ghast-friend and a blaze friend.

"By that time Herobrine met up with me and explained to me that I could go back to the Overworld." There was absolute silence, as the blazes waited with baited breath to find out my reaction to the news. "I told him that I could not go back just yet. Don't worry, I still have two more mobs to befriend before I go back. And even then, I will still come back and visit you all. Even if I have to sneak past twenty creepers." The response was instantaneous, all the blazes looked relieved that I would be staying a little longer. I then watched as they all began the long journey back to the blaze camp smiling as the flew.

I turned around, looking for Herobrine. He was a little ways away, watching me with a guarded expression. My smile faltered only for a second, then it was back. I walked over to Herobrine, wondering why he was way back there.

"Is there something wrong Herobrine?" I asked quietly, worry and concern clear in my voice. I gazed at his face, then began thinking just how much I didn't want him to go. I was the only human in the entire camp, I was alone. It was nice to see another humanoid being, after being the only one here.

Herobrine seemed to be thinking about something he looked down at his feet. "About what you asked earlier..." I only nodded, not daring to speak. He was finally going to tell me! "I don't think your brother would like the idea, no wait, he won't like the idea at all, but..." Herobrine looked up, and looked me in the eye. "I think...I think I am falling in love with you." Herobrine's expression was hopeful, his eyes stared deep inro mine.

When I first thought about what I felt towards Herobrine and how Herobrine felt towards me, I thought the idea was impossible, that it was a ridiculous thing to think. But that was before I knew what I looked like in his eyes. And that was before I even got to know him.

Sometimes I am good with words. Sometimes I'm not. I wasn't going to trust my mouth to say the words that I wanted.

So I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7 : Slipped

**Mobskid988, don't you think that's a personal question? Anyway, I will not be exact so I will say between 14 and 24. **

**Anyway, I need ideas for the next chapters. Please write down some ideas in when you review next.**

**Aria's P.o.v.**

For a moment, the world around me disappeared as my eyes snapped shut. I felt a war could go on and I wouldn't even know. Herobrine obviously wanted this, as he kissed me back immediately. After a moment, Herobrine pulled back, smiling at me. I then recalled a scattered memory. _He killed Mike._

I then punched him in the stomach, and Herobrine gasped in surprise as he doubled over. "Ugh, why did you punch me?!"

I smiled sadly and patted his arm. "I am afraid I didn't do that for me. I did it for Mike, who you killed in front of my very eyes in that forest. I had to hit you hard enough so I wouldn't feel guilty dating his killer." I said, looking him in the eye.

"You are surprisingly strong for a girl of peace." Herobrine said, a teasing tone in his voice. He straightened himself out to my relief. I was glad I didn't hit him too hard, otherwise I would still feel guilty.

I shrugged. "Steve made sure before I set foot in the mines that I could fight. He wouldn't even let me go in there with himself until I was able to hold a blade. I had a good teacher but; I overpowered him on my first try."

Herobrine snickered, laughing at the poorly disguised 'I am stronger then you think' tone in my voice.

I glanced behind me, noticing for the first time that the blazes were already a yard away. "I've got to go, come and visit me soon." I turned to leave before Herobrinen stopped me.

"I will show you where the magma cube's headquarters are, so you won't have to go searching all day for it yourself."

I nodded, and ran as fast as I could; pelting towards the blazes. It was dramatic how much I had adapted to the Nether. When I first came here, I almost fainted after getting a bucket of lava. Now, I could run, really run without breaking a sweat. Must be some endermen characteristics showing through.

Ember and Vinny were waiting for me a ways away from the other blazes. Ember seemed quite... awkward around me. So did Vinny, who was almost as uncomfortable as Ember. "So... your dating Lord Herobrine?" Ember began, looking away as she spoke.

"How did you... ummm..." I hid my face behind my hands, which were probably red, due to me blushing. "You were watching us, weren't you two?"

Vinny began to speak, sounding embarrassed. "Both me and Ember kept an eye on Herobrine, because we heard what he did to your friend. We didn't want to have you get hurt, but you went and... kissed him!"

I was laughing now, finally understanding why the both of them were acting so awkward. "Hahaha! You know what they say back at home? Curiosity killed the cat!"

Ember and Vinny only shook their heads at me sadly. "Aria... you don't know how different Herobrine has been because of you." Ember said.

"What do you mean?"

"Herobrine has already lived for a two thousand years. Completely alone, without any friends. If you break his heart, all the mobs will feel his sorrow, and anger." Vinny chimed in, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Wow. I never really thought about it that way." I felt bad. If I mess up, then all the mobs will have to face him. I shuddered at the thought of him bitter and angry, with a broken heart.

Ember only sighed. "You don't know what you've done..."

* * *

Later on that day I laid down on my soulsand bed, tired beyond belief. I had been helping to fix the gigantic holes in the netherrack ground; and I was the only one doing it since I was the only one with hands.

I sighed with relief as I gingerly relaxed my sore, stiff muscles. It had been a long day. I could already feel my eyelids drifting shut. I yawned, then drifted off to sleep.

_I was in a place, devoid of the sun or moon. The sky was covered with stars, and the ground was dull and yellowish. There were great pillars of obsidian both short and tall, with strange crystals bobbing on the top, wreathed in flames. There were so many endermen here; more theN I had even seen in my life._

_A dark shadow caught my attention. It was big, and spiky. It was moving at a very fast pace, seemingly gliding across the land. I looked up, only to see nothing was there._

"Aria, wake up." The voice was low and musical, hushed for some reason.

"Go away! Lemme sleep Steve." The thing continued shaking my arm. I saw white pinpricks in the distance.

"Wake up Aria." Something was shaking my arm again.

"Leave me 'lone. Tryin' to slep." I was still half asleep, slurring my words. I was tired, and was going to sleep.

"Aria wake up." The thing shook me again, harder this time. I groaned, slowly opening my eyes.

It wasn't Steve after all. Herobrine was the one who woke me, as he had his hand on my arm.

"Oh it's you." I yawned, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I stood up. "Herobrine, why did you wake me up? It's midnight here!"

It was true. All the blazes around were hovering inches off the ground, deep in sleep. One blaze was snoring so loud, another unconsciously smacked him in his sleep.

"You told me to visit you soon." Herobrine said smirking devilishly.

"I meant during the day."

Herobrine's grin only got wider. "Too late now" he said before grabbing my arm and beginning to half-drag, half-walk me out of camp.

After a while of walking, I asked him where we were going.

"Remember how I was saying that I would show you where the magma cube camp was?" Herobrine asked, glancing at me.

"Yes, I do."

"Well I am showing you the way there. They are more active during the day, so this is the best time to show you." Herobrine said, now slowing his pace.

"Oh. I see. Thank you." I went silent, now beginning to walk by Herobrine's side. He released me mostly, only leaving an arm around my back when he realized I was able to walk. I sighed quietly. This was against every action my endermen half was telling me to do. My human half however, was busy telling the endermen half to can it.

Herobrine stopped by a the sea of lava. "This is the path way to their camp. I will bring you to the entrance while we're here. Watch your step."

Herobrine then jumped to a block of netherrack not too far away in the lava. He continued jumping across to make room for me to jump. I followed him for three jumps, then my footing slipped.

I gasped as I fell backwards into the lava

"Aria!" Through the blazing pain, I heard Herobrine call my name; his voice pained and filled with horror.


	8. Chapter 8 : Ender-Girl

**Aria's P.o.v.**

I was sinking is the deadly heat, and flames licked across my vision. The pain was unbearable, and I remembered dully that endermen can teleport out of things like this. The idea was tempting, but I didn't know how to teleport. I felt a terrible slash of heat break across my head, and I tried swimming upward, only to fail.

I didn't know how to swim, Steve would have taught me but he was afraid I would burn in the water.

I continued to sink, and soon my throat was burning from lack of oxygen. I gagged, and inhaled the molten flames. My throat burned, and so did my lungs. I felt another heatwave and saw endermen particles. Then everything went black.

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

After watching for a second, completely frozen with shock, I jumped in the lava after Aria.

The flames were painfully hot, but I didn't burn, unlike Aria. I dived deeper into the molten rock, wondering if she was even alive from all the heat. I tried to find her, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Just when I had lost all hope, I saw ender particles and Aria appeared not too far away.

I swimmed over to her and grabbed her rapidly blackening body. I kicked back up to the surface, and put her on a thin slab of netherrack. I pulled myself up with her, and began checking her wounds.

She wasn't burned completely, to my relief. Only the skin on her left hand and legs were black. It wasn't even burned through. On the other hand, she wasn't breathing. I placed my hands just under the ribcage and pushed gently.

She didn't respond, and I repeated the action without any results. I bowed my head, hopelessness welling up inside. She was too still, and she wasn't breathing. It had passed a minute now, and she wasn't even turning blue. I then picked her up around the ribcage, and she finnally stirred.

She coughed violently, and violet blood spilled from her mouth. I watched worriedly as she coughed up black liquid. She still didn't breath, and I then pushed upwards on her chest, making her cough up even more blood mixed with lava. Her chest heaved, and she began breathing again. I layed her down gently, and took the impossibly unharmed backpack from her. She must have made it fire resistant for this reason alone, along with her clothes, which were unharmed too.

I wasted no time pulling out a potion of healing, and was about to give it to her when I realized her skin was healing rapidly. The black skin on her hands and legs started changing color, and in moments it was back to normal. The other, less severe burns healed as well. Her hair was unharmed, surprisingly. I noticed that ender particles exploded from her skin, and she gasped.

She pushed herself off the netherrack ground and stood, ignoring my warnings not to move. She winced as she flexed her hands, and then took the potion from my hands. She uncorked the bottle and started drinking.

She then examined her skin, smiling slightly. I then pulled her into a bone crunching hug, elated that she was alright. I only then realized that I was crying, from relief that she wasn't dead.

"I thought you were dead for a minute there." I said, my voice horse. I was elated she was okay.

"I would have died, if you hadn't pull me out of there. I can't swim, so I would have drowned. My burns would have healed once I got out of there, if I had been able to swim." She said, her voice reassuring.

"Don't do that to me again!" I said pulling back and holding her face in my hands. She meant too much to me to have her die. She then kissed me.

As before, I felt that same shock of having her this close. I hadn't had the chance to truly enjoy myself earlier, due to her having to go back to camp. But now I had all the time I could wish for. So I kissed her back, bitting on her lower lip gently. She pulled back slightly, gasping as my teeth sank into her lip. I pulled her closer, kissing her more passionately then I could have before. She groaned, and submitted, and I felt her hands creep up to my hair. I held her close, and threaded my hands through her hair to get closer.

...

I pulled back after a few minutes so we both could breath. We were both panting pretty hard. She smiled at me looking up at me with loving eyes. "Feel better now?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

I smiled back at her. "Yes."

She stepped back, looking a little embarrassed. She was blushing lightly. "How in in the Aether am I going to to tell Steve about this?" She shook her head. "No matter. So, you were showing me how to get to the magma cube camp?"

"Well, I was but thanks to you we were kind of delayed." I said sarcastically. "Yeah, we are almost there. Just you wait, their camp is magnificent. I've been there more then five times and they keep renovating and building more. They use this block called Lavarium. It's like a block of lava but solid, there is a process to get it. You want to hear it?"

"No!" She quickly answered, but blushed again. "I mean thank you but I don't think we have the time."

I sighed, "Is it not to hear a boring lecture delivered by poor old Herobrine?" I teased, "My lectures are not boring, I can guarantee that you won't fall asleep! The figure I guarantee is 99.999998%-"

"I'm am pretty sure I am already falling asleep fast," she complained while grinning. "At this rate, we'll never get to the magma cube camp before it is morning, the time when you said they were active the most."

"But-" I protested, a bit annoyed that she didn't want to hear my lecture but she cut me off again.

"No buts, or consequences follow real quick." She said smoothly glancing at her skin which was completely healed of burns and scars.

"Okay..." I admitted to my defeat. "But there is no way I am letting you cross the pool of lava again!."

"That's fine, because there is another way to cross, I am cool and happy with it." She said yawning from her lack of sleep. I smiled sheepishly, she opened her eyes and studied my face.

"There is no other way right?" She said flatly, face palming herself.

"Yah..." Unless you could teleport!" I said flatly back. She grumbled, "hold on to my hand!" Aria said tiredly.

"Okay, if you really want me too. You do have an ender pearl, do you?." I questoned, wondering how she figured it out. She laughed quietly as she stuck out her hand and I took it.

"Yes, I cannot loose it. Or else I die.."

She went still, focusing so hard on teleporting she barely was breathing. Ender particles swarmed around us, and I felt a strange burning sensation, as my sight grew darker. The process was painfully slow, too slow for an endermen. "Aria, is something wrong?" I asked, worry clear in my voice. Was It just me, or did her eyes flash violet?

No answer.

"Answer me Aria!" I asked again, but in a more worried tone. But I just earned another period of silence. I was getting concerned, so I tried one last time forcefully, "Aria-" I questioned, now looking her in the eye.

"I AM OKAY! JUST LET ME FOCUS PLEAS-" She was cut off as this blinding violet flash of light overcame us. After a few seconds it faded, Aria and I were sprawled on the ground. Right in front of the magma cube camp!

"Okay, just let me get this straight." I groaned, positioning myself in a sitting position when Aria lifted herself off the netherrack. "You-just-teleported?"

"Ow!" She exclaimed, examination herself. "Teleporting isn't easy for me, since I am only half endermen. I only found out I could teleport in the lava, when I was drowning. I think if I practice enough, it will be easier." I then grinned again.

"Well, I think we have stayed here long enough, I better bring you back before someone wakes up. "Come on." I called teasingly, getting up from my sitting position. I stood up and started casually walking away, "I'll be just heading back! See you soon!" I pretended I was going back, but as soon as I made sure that I was completely out of her sight, I began to stalk her, so if she falls again I could help her. She didn't choose to jump across the lava again, she merely teleported to the other side.

**Steve P.o.v**

I sat on my sofa, watching the News on my MineTele. A villager was holding the microphone and speaking very deeply. "Today, I will be talking about Steve's sister, Aria, FRAMED FOR MURDER!" He paused for a dramatic drum roll but the villager in charge of the sound affects forgot where the drum roll button was. He rolled his eyes and continued. "Her friend, Mike was found murdered at the crime scene with Aria and she was HOLDING THE MURDER WEAPON! But It was all a huge mistake as we found out, with the help of Steve, that Herobrine was the one that caused it. We also threw her in the dangerous Nether Portal with nothing for her to fend with. But, we got an update from Steve that she BEFRIENDED THE NETHER MOBS and wants to stay. I snorted in sarcasm, _Wow... _I thought. We will be back with updates and everything later! He said goofily and the came the ads.

Stupid villagers, I thought but all of this, I am doing for Aria. If I wasn't doing it for her, she would be at home right now and looking at me with her happy and cute silver eyes. I wish she would come home soon.

I wondered if she had met Arella Melanie yet. Arella was eighteen, an adult that could speak to animals. She was a scholler that was trying to learn the language of the other mobs. I already knew that Aria was already going to befriend all the mobs in the Nether, so she could help Arella out. They would both get along nicely. They would be good friends.

Last I knew, she had built a portal to the Aether so she could learn the language of the moa's there. I hadn't heard from her in a two weeks now. She probably didn't know that it was just as dangerous there at night as it was on the Overworld at day. Either that or she succeeded and is trying to hatch one to keep.

The only thing about her was she hated Herobrine, because he killed her husband. If Arella could, she would kill Herobrine at sight. And sadly, no one can convince her that to fight Herobrine is suicidal. She wouldn't last a minute against Herobrine. Which is the reason why I told her about the moa's in the first place. It was hard for me to steer her away from Herobrine indirectly, to keep her out of harms way.

I wondered if Aria could convince her not to go after Herobrine. She might just succeed due to Arella's favorite mob being an endermen.

I recalled what had happened after I had taken Aria home the day she got injured by the endermen. She was weak, due to blood loss and having her own cells turn against her. I also remembered how her eyes had changed from violet to silver. Her eyes grew sensitive to sunlight, and for the next two years she almost attacked anyone who looked her in the eye. Almost, because she would always look away in an attempt to restrain herself. She began to have very vivid visions of the end realm for the next few weeks. She told me she saw a dark shadow was lurking there, she told me she had to go there. I of course told her she had to kill endermen to get there, which was true if she ever wanted to find it.

She also over time grew an ender pearl, but was unable to teleport. It must have been the human half keeping her from teleporting. She also gained a sensitivity to water, she would burn if she was in it too long. It was hard for her, and painful. Her entire body was turning into something foreign to her, and she didn't know what was happening to her. I didn't either, until I took her to a doctor to be examined. She almost attacked him too.

Over the years the severity of the dreams decreased, and she seemed to be doing better. The words of the doctor who looked at her still ring in my ears to this day.

"It seems her condition is irreversible. She will remain this way for the rest of her life. And, I took tissue samples of her skin to see if there was any reversing the effects, but I found something I am finding hard to believe." The doctor had said, seeming excited and disbelieving at the same time.

"What is it?" Curiosity had filled my head then, and I had wondered what else was not going to be the same for her.

"It seems she will live forever if she is not wounded or gets sick. Her human half is turning more god-like as we speak. She is turning into a demi-god hybrid." The doctor sounded like it was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

To me, it was good news. But there is only one other demi-god in the world. And that demi-god was Herobrine.


	9. Chapter 9 : Ender And Demented

**Sorry it took so long for me to type this. I had writer's block and my co-author was on a holiday. The writer's block is gone now! And Here's the story!**

** Arella's P.o.v.**

The Aether was... different. Moa's were everywhere, and there where pigs with wings (phygs), sheepuffs overflowing with wool and trees with amber embedded on them. The days were longer, due to being closer to the sun. Even the soil was different, up here in the Aether.

I was blond with curly, elbow length hair. A black, sparkly, heart shaped clip was on the left side of my hair; keeping my growing bangs out of my face. My eyes were a shiny light blue, like the color of the sky on the horizon. My skin was white, like the shirt I was wearing. I also wore a black, sparkly, chest length over the shirt and a black, mini skirt. I was wearing my favorite pair of black low heeled shoes.

I had just found out how to hatch a moa. It started with gathering materials for making an incubator. First, I had to take down a tree and use he wood to make a pickaxe. I had brought a diamond pickaxe, but I might as well be mining bedrock for all the use it has been. Instead, I had to go and mine ores to get the nessisary tools to dig up the strange type of stone.

I was outside of course, trying to speak to the valkyries without them running away. I must be careful with these angel-like people. They value honor greatly, and are very powerful enemies. I even heard rumors that they had a queen. I am not a warrior, or even a miner, who sadly both know self defense. If I get attacked now, I am dead meat.

I sighed, walking over to a strange black egg on the ground. As I got closer I saw that it was a moa egg.

Excited, I scooped up the egg and ran to the wooden make-do shelter I had made. It had been the first time I had found a moa egg that wasn't broken. Steve was right, finding an unbroken moa egg was hard.

I quickly opened the door and walked in the small shack. It wasn't much, just a bed a large chest and a furnace that was in the place. The newest addition to the building's contents was the incubator, which would hatch a moa egg. I put the moa egg in the incubator, and stuffed a few ambrosim torches to heat the egg.

I remembered that moa's can be tamed with Aechor petals. They were hard to get, because they were attached to living things. It was a miracle that I found a the animal or plant, dead covered with them. It was sad that it was dead, but I would rather take the petal from something dead then have to kill it myself. It was better that way. I wouldn't be killing, and I wouldn't have to fight to get the petals.

I waited in the shack, as the sun was finally going down. It was just as dangerous in the Aether at night as it was at the Overworld. Sure, there weren't any creepers or zombies. But there were still things that want to tear you apart at night.

Tomorrow, I would go and talk to the god Notch, who was Herobrine's brother. If he couldn't help me get revenge on Herobrine, know one can. I had found his home when I was coming back home from mining ambrosiam, and zanite. It was a shocking find, due to me not noticing it when I walked by it earlier.

I walked over to the tiny bed in the room, and went to sleep. That night, I dreamed of the distant land of the End demention. I saw a silver girl there, with a small, violet and black egg. She seemed reluctant to put it down, even to approach the End portal to go home. The girl spoke in a language of the End's residence. A language that was clear as bells to me. As I watched, the girl gazed at the egg in her hands, and the egg began to crack.

I woke up well rested that day. It seemed that I had been too bent on hatching a moa, and was thinking about the End too much lately. I checked on the egg and found that the moa was already hatched. I dove for the chest where the aechor petals were. I began to give the moa many petals to tame it. The moa ate much, and soon was tame enough to walk over to my feet and fall asleep.

I smiled at the moa. It seemed that the moa was a girl, due to it eating twice as much as the usual male black moa. I carefully moved my foot out of the way and began heading to the direction Notch's house was in.

It wasn't a long walk from my small wooden hut to Lord Notch's elaborate house. I passed more phygs and moa's, and I smiled at the creatures that were milling around. It was peaceful here.

I came up to Notch's house and nocked on the door. I didn't wait long before Notch himself opened the door. "Hello- hey Arella! Come on in!" Notch walked inside of the building, waiting at the table for me to join him. We haven't really talked, just to introduce ourselves.

I walked in, closing the glass door. I walked over and took a seat on the chair on the other end of the table.

"Notch, your brother Herobrine has killed my husband. I would like for advice on what to do about this." I said, trying not to be rude.

Notch didn't look surprised. In fact, he looked angry, not at himself, but at Herobrine. "Hmmm... Herobrine needs to be taught a lession. You want to get revenge? Well, the only person who can really give Herobrine a proper thrashing is Steve, which is Herobrine's best friend. You are not able to attack Herobrine, because he will likely kill you on sight. So attacking him is out of the question."

I nodded, finally accepting that attacking Herobrine would be a bad idea.

"Instead, I would suggest griefing his mansion on the Overworld. He worked for a month stealing things from miners to build it. Go over there with a bunch of cats, or ocelots and I'll meet you there with enough creepers to level the place. Nothing makes him madder then having his house blown up. And best of all, I will completely take the blame for it so you will not be hunted down and killed."

I smiled, the idea was perfect, and I would have the pleasure of seeing his house blow up. Just like I had to watch as my life go up in flames.

"I'll meet you there."

And with that, Notch disappeared.

I walked outside and headed to the hut to get my stuff.

Once I was there, I took the chest and the incubator. I pulled all the amber wood down and picked up the still sleeping moa. I walked over to the marked area where I made the Aether portal. I remade it and stepped inside, taking the baby moa with me.

The world swirled around us, and we were teleported back to the Overworld.

**Aria's P.o.v.**

I teleported across the lava, not wishing to get burned again. Teleporting was difficult, and I couldn't get over the inkling that the past few times I have teleported, I saw that same strange shadow, calling to me. At least it was easier to teleport this time, if not only a fraction of a degree.

Speaking of endermen qualities, I noticed that ender particles were swirling around me, and with every step more ender particles would appear. This didn't worry me, if anything it should be intriguing for the other mobs to see the other mob's reactions when they realize I was half endermen. I almost laughed at the idea of the look on Ember and Vinny's faces when they see me covered with ender particles.

I wondered how Steve was doing, and how he was dealing with my absence. I missed him terribly, and the gods know how protective he is over me, after that day he brought me to the hospital.

I shuddered at the memory. When the doctor looked me in the eye, it was like he shined sunlight in them, burning me blind. I recalled eavesdropping on the doctor, telling Steve that I was demi-god. The doctor sounded like I was nothing more then an experiment, a lab rat. Over the years, I began to age faster then the normal child, quicker then would be possible. Which would explain why I am hanging around age of fifteen to sixteen.

Steve looked so much like Herobrine, it was almost like I was talking to my own brother. Minus the fact we were dating. I thought back to what happened earlier with the both of us, blushing slightly at the memory. How will I be able to tell Steve about the two of us dating?!

I pondered slightly on the idea, and made a mental note to write how I felt about Herobrine down on a paper, put the paper on the table in our house, and run. I was no chicken, but nothing is worse then getting chewed out by an older sibling.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the eerily strange feeling of being watched. It couldn't be Herobrine, he went backnhome. I shook my head. I was tired, and my brain was fried. I was not myself at the moment.

I quickened my pace and set out for the blaze camp. It was only a few minutes before I found myself back at my soulsand bed. I groaned as I sank down on the sand, the whispers of the souls trapped in the sand were slightly louder for some unknown reason. I hummed a tune, in an attempt to calm the souls trapped inside. After a minute of humming, the souls went silent, listening to my voice. I quit my humming, my eyelids drooping. To my surprise, I heard a quiet chorus of humming; the souls were humming back to me. My eyes snapped shut.

* * *

_I was back at the End, but this time, something was different. I was holding an egg. The egg was black with violet spots, and as I held it I felt the warmth of the creature inside it. The egg shifted, and I felt the egg shatter under my hands._

_I began crying; thinking I had killed the creature inside. And then the creature that I thought was dead stirred, and bumped my hand. I looked down quickly, and saw a pair of violet eyes gazing at my face. It was a baby enderdragon. The dragon scuttled across my hands and onto my shirt. It was clinging to my shirt with it's tiny claws and I quickly put my hands under it to catch it if it fell. It merely curled up in my arms and fell asleep._

_The vision faded and was replaced with a seen of Steve at home. He looked thinner then the last time I saw him. He had dark circles around his eyes, and appeared to be waiting for someone. _

_It took me a moment to realize that Steve was waiting for me, his lost sister, far from home. Had he been waiting the whole time for me to come home? _

_As I gazed at him, I found the answer. Yes, he had been waiting for me. It appeared he wasn't eating or sleeping. He must be remembering the days that I was changing, broken and pained. He had vowed that day to never let me in harm's way. And yet, here I was in the Nether, in a land that was inhospitable._

_Guilt crash on me, I had never thought Steve would be this affected by my absence, even with Herobrine telling him that I was safe and alive. He would die soon __if I didn't come back quick enough._

...

I woke up quickly the next day, wide awake and rested. It had been too long since I had a good nap. I got up and stretched. I had to go and speak with the ghasts, then I had to go and befriend the magma cubes as quickly as possible. I couldn't take my time now, Steve was waiting for me. I grabbed my stuff and teleported to the ghast camp.

I surprised a shocked Cloie, and she almost attacked me, thinking I was an Endermen. "Cloie, it's me Aria!" I said, wondering if she didn't recognize me.

Cloie seemed shocked, as she gaped at my appearance. "Aria?! Why do you have violet particles around you?" Her voice was curious, and faint, probably from almost attacking a friend.

"I'm half endermen," I replied.

"That explains it. Have you spoken to the blazes?"

"Yes, it is all settled now. I will go and befriend the magma cubes then I will befriend the wither skeletons."

"Would you like to stay for breakfast before you go?" She sounded hopeful, and she seemed to perk up at the idea.

"I'm sorry Cloie, I'm in a hurry. My brother Steve is waiting for me back on the Overworld. I fear he might do something drastic if I am gone for too long. He might use Herobrine's portal to the Nether, and come after me. And get killed in the process."

"Oh, okay then! Good luck!"

I nodded and teleported to the magma cube camp. I began walking the path inside the camp, and was halted when a pair of arms reached out and grabbed me.

I didn't like resorting to violence, but I didn't have much choice in this matter. I closed my eyes and twisted in the iron grip and broke free. I grabbed the arms that were nearby and pulled the person down over my head, using little of my energy and effectively smashing my assailant into the ground. I heard the subtle crack of bones, making me feel sick. My eyes flew open to Herobrine's pained gasp, and I came to acknowledge that I had just attacked Herobrine.

I put my head in my hands as guilt crashed through me. I attacked my own boyfriend, and broke his bones. I was snapped out of my guilt by Herobrine's voice. "Never doing that again" he muttered, getting of the ground with care. He had a pained look on his face as he moved the arm I had used to throw him. He took one look at my face and began speaking again.

"Sorry that I frightened you." He said now walking over to me. I looked at his arm, which was bent in an awkward angle, flinching as I saw the damage I did. Herobrine sighed. "My bones will heal Aria, you didn't really hurt me. I have suffered worse, trust me." He smiled at me, showing me his healing arm.

I managed a weak smile, trying to look like I wasn't utterly depressed. He saw through the smile though, and his smile melted. "Aria, what's wrong? Is there something wrong?" Herobrine sounded worried, as he began walking with me.

"It's Steve. He is not doing so well. I know this because I saw it in a vision. My visions have never been wrong before." I said, worry rising up in my voice. "He didn't look good, and I fear he might do something drastic or die. He looked like he was starving himself and suffering from insomnia."

Herobrine put his arm around my shoulders. "I could go and talk to him if you would like."

I smiled. "But didn't you promise Steve that you would be watching over me? I find it woukd be hard to do, being two places at once."

Herobrine laughed. "I could have a zombie pigmen send him another message too. You could write it out and I would have it sent to him." Herobrine murmured, seeming quiet for some reason. I figured it was his way of showing concern for his best friend Steve.

"Hmm... yes, I guess I will have to settle for that. I cannot leave here until my quest is done, and you promised Steve to watch over me. Which might change if I write down I'm dating you."

Herobrine scoffed, shaking his head mockingly. "He wouldn't, because he knows I am the leader of the Nether."

"Ha, I can almost hear him now! He would probably be cursing his luck right now." I smiled back at Herobrine, glad that Steve would be reassured that I was alright.

**Steve's P.o.v**

I missed Aria so much now, after the days and nights of her departure, I began not eating anymore. I had lost interest in most things, and even couldn't enjoy mining anymore. That's how much I missed her, Aria was the joy of my life.

One day I was sitting I my bedroom, staring at a piece of bread when the door bell sounded. I got up excited thinking it was Aria, I ran quickly to the door and opened it. Leaping out of the door step, I closed my eyes and hugged Aria... well somebody I thought was Aria.

"Ahhh... Excuse me Steve but we are here to talk about Aria, not about hugging." Somebody said mockingly. I opened my eyes and looked at the person, blushing really hard.

"Enough," the other person said softly. I turned my head and looked curiously at him. He was roughly around 5'8 with a man sporting mask, and a set of black robes and dirty blond hair. His left eye is red and his right eye is white, I glanced at the who I had just person was hugged. He was 5'6 man with short black hair and Purple eyes, wears the same robes as the other person. He has a Black Opera mask, both masks covering their faces completely. He had a top hat on. Ender looked at me and laughed.

"I forgot to introduce myself and my mate!" He happily reminded me. "I am Ender and this is my partner Demented!" Demented bowed his head in respect. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I wondered why they were even here; I didn't have any hostile mobs in or around the area. Aria wasn't there, so they didn't have much reason to show up. It also was highly unlikely they both just showed up for a tea party.

"Aria." Demented whispered. I quickly noted that this guy seemed not to talk much. He seemed to have a dark voice.

"Yeah and we are part of a organisation called OnyxFire, a peace group." Ender added.

"So what about Aria?" I continued to ask. My voice sounded dead, even to me. Aria was gone, and it was a slap in the face to bring her up. I would rather jump in lava then talk of her right now.

"We'll tell you over a cup of tea," Ender winked. Demented glared at Ender. This surprised me. I wasn't expecting, this over all the things they could want.

"Well, we'll tell you once we are comfortable." Ender sighed. I realised they have been standing outside the whole time.

"Come in! Please" I invited them. They gingerly stepped into my house and sat on my couch.

"Well, why don't we begin?" I hummed while setting up the tea cups. It had been s long time since I had made tea. Last time I did, it was for a very sick Aria who at the time had a very stuffy nose.

"Where?" Demented said, looking at Ender and Ender only shrugged. Demented was seeming more and more mysterious as I got to know him.

"From the beginning" I suggested. It was a strange sight to see, the two of them having the two of them have a tea party with one of them wearing a top hat. 'Curiouser and curiouser,' I thought, taking a seat on the wooden chair nearby. I waited patiently for the two of them to talk.

"We are looking for someone specific to solve a problem in the End demention. We are looking for a person who has had visions of a shadow in the End demention." Ender said.

"Problem!" Demented said, sounding impatient.

Ender ignored him and continued speaking. "The ender dragon was once the enderman's friend and leader. The ender dragon has now turned against us endermen; it has been killing and eating the enderman in the End. You might recall the ill endermen that attacked Aria?" Ender began, sounding unhappy. Steve nodded, listening carefully to the masked person.

"He was the first victim of the ender dragon. He got ill from all the ender acid the ender dragon hit him with. That endermen somehow got away from the ender dragon and came here, to the Overworld. Aria was the first victim of attack from the endermen, but also not the only one. The ender dragon was something of a god in the End, and that endermen managed to get it's claws covered with the acid and inflict your sister Aria with both ender genes and ender dragon genes." Ender paused to take a sip of the rapidly cooling tea he had.

"Demi god." Demented said, probably referring to the fact that Aria is supposedly a demi god.

"Aria is, as you may know, half endermen. Right?" Ender asked. Steve nodded. "She, like any other endermen, can find the end portal without using the eyes of the ender. She is also, by all means, a demi god. Did she have any nightmares of a shadow lurking in the End demention?"

Steve nodded, not actually sure how to respond to this information.

"Then she needs to come with us. She is the one we are looking for to help us take care of our ender dragon' problem." Ender exclamed, sounding elated.

Steve could't believe his ears. The only other demi god he knew was Herobrine, and he told me himself that he was probably the only demi god in existance. From what he had observed from him, demi gods were stronger and quicker, and only aged to adulthood and never aged anymore. They were immortal too and healed insanely fast. Steve just couldn't imagine his little sister a demi god though, even though he had already seen the effects.

But Ender and Demented were asking for someone who wasn't here. Aria was in the Nether, last I knew. I didn't even know if she was injured or not.

"Aria isn't here. She is in the Nether, trying to befriend some mobs. You should go to the Aether and speak to Arella instead. She also was attacked by that endermen, and she see's visions of the End demention." I suggested, making it clear that the two should go. It wasn't that I didn't understand what why they needed Aria. I could tell that they wanted Aria to slay the ender dragon, but Aria wouldn't even kill a fly.

Ender looked like he was about to speak again, but Demented cut him off. "Common." Ender sighed and the two of them left.

**Ender's P.o.v.**

I turned to Demented as soon as we were out of sight fom the human. "Well?! We can't go to the Aether, the valkyries made it quite clear that if we a set foot in the Aether, they will cut it off! We don't have any hope to find Aria in the Nether, that place is a labyrinth. What do we do?!"

"Nudge."

"Nudge Aria into helping us with our little problem? We need Arella to help too. Didn't it say on the news that Aria was peaceful? She will not kill anything, and certainly not any dragons. Maybe tell the wither skeletons to spread rumors of the End and convince Steve to get Arella from the Aether and come back?"

"Listen."

The two of us listened and we both heard the whir of a newly made Aether portal. We crept closer to see a women that looked like she was 18 with elbow length blonde hair and light blue eyes step from the portal, carrying a black baby moa.


	10. Chapter 10 : The End?

**Aria P.o.v**

Both me and Herobrine teleported over the netherrack stepping stones, Herobrine having noticed how easy it was for me to teleport now. I merely shrugged my shoulders and told him it was faster then walking, and less tiring then running. We both stopped at the entrance to the magma cube camp. I strained my ears to hear the magma cubes, hearing snippets of their language. I knew that I had to learn their language quickly, but I had to completely focus on it.

Just when I was about to lapse into complete concentration, my thoughts drifted to Steve. I had to force myself to empty my mind, and make myself understand. Seconds ticked by, and I began learning the language faster then it would have taken brfore. In twenty seconds, I had decoded half of their language. In forty seconds, I had fully decrypted the magma cube language.

I turned to Herobrine and smiled. "Let's go!" I said, now ready to go in the camp. Herobrine stared at me like I was wearing a pumpkin and expecting a creeper not to explode.

I then realized that I had spoken in the lanuage of the endermen, so I tried speaking again. This time, I focused on my words, making myself speak human. "Sorry, I must have been speaking endermen. I said, 'let's go.'"

Herobrine walked over and entered the gothic style archway. I followed a little behind, having the ender particles swirl around me faster then normal. I kept on seeing slashes of the End as I walked; giving me a strong case of homesickness, not for my home on the Overworld, but for the End demention. It made me feel dazed and disoriented, and the visions only got more vivid. When I stepped through the archway to the other side, I had to cover my eyes; a magma cube was looking me in the eye.

"Ack! Errrrrrrrr!" Herobrine turned and looked at me in surprise, as I began to give the magma cube the death stare.

Had Herobrine not been there next to me, I would never have had the strength to stop myself from being overtaken by my endermen half. I looked away and looked back at the poor magma cube that had froze from the unnatural stare. This time, I could look the poor cube in the eye.

It was a medium sized magma cube; a teenager. I smiled at the cube apologetically, and said 'hello' in it's language. We both continued walking, the ender particles swirling freely around me. Herobrine took the lead, bringing me to the head of the camp.

As I looked around, I stared in awe at the strange blocks that made up the interior. The lavarium floor was pulsing with heat, and I feltlike the soles of my feet were walking on fire; making me wonder if I was wearing my shoe's. As I looked down to check, I found I was barefoot. Oh well, at least I wasn't burning.

As we approached, clusters of magma cubes leaped closer to get a better look at us. I began to wonder how often Herobrine visits all of the mob leaders.

We continued moving, and yet again I saw another slash in my vision. I then finally gave up on trying to ignore the oncoming vision, and allowed it to hit me full force.

_I was being hunted by the shadow, and this time I was afraid. The shadow was edging ever closer, bringing me to my inevitable doom. I was running, harder and harder. And yet, the shadow was faster. It ghosted closer, and I was getting slower. Fatigue burned through me, and I was soon overtaken._

The vision blacked out, and I found myself still walking with open eyes. It was only now that I realized Herobrine was speaking. "Aria, I need to go and check on something. I don't think I will be gone for long." Herobrine said, being so quiet that only I could hear him talking.

"May I ask what your taking a look at?" I questioned, being quiet as well.

"There is an intruder in the Nether. I need to go and find out who it is."

"If I am not here when you get back, I will be at the wither skeleton camp is."

"Be careful with the wither skeletons. They are slow to make friends, and can wither you to nothing."

With that, Herobrine left, leaving me alone with the magma cubes. I felt dazed as a magma cube approached me, not feeling at all like myself. In fact, I felt like I was actin g from another person's body.

The magma cube stopped in front of me, and stared at me in confusion. I decided that I might as well ask the magma cube where the leader was. "Hello there! Could you please tell me where the leader is. I am a bit... lost without Herobrine."

The magma cube seemed a bit miffed about something. "Ah, that would be me you are looking for. I am Ash. I hope you don't mind me asking but um..." The magma cube trailed off, thinking on how to put his questions. The cube finally gave up on putting the questions nicely, and just asked them. "Who are you, and _what _are you? Why didn't Lord Herobrine kill you when he had the chance?!"

His questions were blunt, and on any other occasion I would have started crying from trying to answer what I am. But, as I said before, I was in a daze and had a flurry of ender particles swirling around me. So I started answering them right off the bat. "Hmmm... I am Aria; half demi god and half endermen. As for why Herobrine didn't attack me, he is my boyfriend."

Ash leaped back in surprise from my last answer. "Whoa, your dating Lord Herobrine?! Why didn't you tell me? You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like, and I will see to it you will never be attacked by any magma cubes."

I smiled at Ash. "I my demi god half would like to stay, but it seems my ender half has other plans. I am also in a hurry; I came here to tell you that I am the friend of the ghast's and the blazes. Now I need to find the wither skeleton camp."

"The wither skeleton camp is in that fortress in the distance. It is made out of nether bricks and has many lava falls. So be careful when you are passing through there."

"Thank you Ash!" I then willed myself to teleport to the fortress I had seen in the distance on my way here.

It was a grand fortress, seemingly carved by many hands. The nether bricks were warm under my feet, and the air was warm, unlike the blistering heat outside. I recalled what Herobrine had said about the wither skeletons. If they really were slow to trust a d make friends, I had to find something amazing to woo them over.

I began walking down the halls cautiously, sticking to the shade and creeping silently from room to room. I heard eerie chattering echoing down the halls, making me shiver from the sound. I began to translate the chatters into words; it only took me a minute to think it out. Either I was getting better at decoding, or I was more endermen then I know.

I neared the last hall, rounding the corner where two wither skeletons were speaking.

"Have you noticed Marrow? The Nether is for the creatures of fire and it's Lord Herobrine's realm. The Aether is for the creatures of the holy, and it is the God's realm. The Overworld is for the creatures of water, and it is lead by the miners in it. The End is for the endermen, and it is ruled by the ender dragon. But the Wither doesn't have a realm!" The other wither skeleton said, chattering away.

I walked out so they could see me. "Hello. Can you tell me more about the End? I am rather lost and trying to find a way there." I said politely, curious about the End.

"Who are you- wait, could you happen to be Aria?" The skeleton replied.

"Umm... yes, I am Aria..." I said, getting bad vibes from this dude.

"To get to the End, you need to craft eyes of the ender using ender pearls and blaze power from blaze rods. When you throw the eyes on the Overworld, they will float in the direction the End portal is. Be warned though, the eyes, might break, or get lost. When you find the portal, you will need to fill in the twelve portal frames with eyes of the ender. Once that is all done, the portal will be active. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that the portal is underground."

Marrow piped up and began speaking to me. "I was told to tell you to head back to the Overworld. Don't worry about Lord Herobrine, we will tell him you went to the Overworld."

Once again, I focused on teleporting, this time to Steve's house in the Overworld. It was hard to force myself to leave. I would miss the Nether mobs, and the singing soulsand. But lucky for me I had grabbed a full stack of soulsand as well was half a stack of netherrack. I had also taken 30 stacks of nether quartz so I could build a white temple that would be my home.

The ender particles swirled around me faster, and faster, my vision turned violet. The world was spinning, and I found myself back in the Overworld, at the age of eighteen, fully grown and mature. I looked around me and found Steve's house in the distance.

Joy rushed through me as I pelted across the grass covered ground, finally heading home. I finally gave up on running and teleported the rest of the way. I appeared at the door of the house, and I nocked on it hard. Within five seconds, the door opened to reveal Steve.

"Steve!" I tackled Steve in a hug, forgetting that I was so much different then I was before.

"Aria?! What happened to you? Your older and your hair is silver!" Steve seemed shocked about my appearance and it showed in his voice.

"I aged silly! The ash and smoke turned my hair silver. Don't you like it better this way?" I grinned and pulled on the bottom of my hair, showing him that I wasn't wearing a wig or something.

Steve was silent for a moment as he led me inside the house. "Yes, your hair looks cool. Heh, do you get the pun sis?"

"Very punny, Steve."

**Arella P.o.v.**

"Here kitty kitty..." I swallowed, taming ocelots was harder then I thought. Once I had got back from the Aether, I had been looking for a jungle. Once it was found, I had walked for at least an hour to get to it. I already had a full stack of raw fish, which I had kept in icestone while I was in the Aether. I had found plenty of ocelots to tame, and I couldn't help laughing as a baby ocelot stalked a chicken. It was cute, but apparently creepers don't like the shy felines.

"Meow," the tabby stared back with it's lovely green eyes. I understood what it had said perfectly.

"Meow, mew mew mew, meow, mew" I replied happily and it nodded. "Take it, I whispered." The ocelot purred then bit into the raw fish I held within my grasp.

"Happy?" I grinned; success! I tamed at least ten ocelots, patiently waiting out Herobrine's house. I smiled to the tabby and spoke, hoping it'll follow me.

"I need you to help me, will you?" I asked it kindly. It tilted it's head in confusion but nodded. I nodded too, "thanks", I said back.

-After taming four more ocelots-

"I think that's enough," I stood up and look around while the Siamese cat glanced at me. "Come on, you promised you'll help me." I whispered softly, the Siamese mewed and started following me. After fifteen minutes, I reached Herobrine's mansion fully made out of diamonds that he probably killed people for. I shuddered at that thought. Notch suddenly appeared out of thin air which scared me to the bones, making me jump back in fright. But when I realised it's him, I stopped and blushed.

"Sorry about that Notch," I apologised.

"It doesn't matter," Notch began, "I've seen much worse cases." He chuckled to himself. "Okay, time for some TNT!" He spun around, facing Herobrine's house.

"I've got all you wanted," I said timidly.

"That's great!" He praised. "Ahhh... You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He rubbed his hands in glee. Suddenly, a HUGE army of creepers,He smirked and turned back to me. "Your turn."

I rotated and whistled, and the massive group of Ocelots came running toward me.

"Your job is," I translated, "to go and make those creepers blow up." The cats purred in approval and ran into his mansion. Less then a minute later, sounds of explosions came ringing in the air. Notch sighed contently, "I guess my job is done, I'll see you soon Arella!" He started fading again, "Watch out for yourself and be careful."

"I will!" I said happily. I have FINALLY gotten my revenge. I turned to the cats, "You are free to go now!" I tried shooing them away but one stayed. It was the tabby from before that hesitated to bite the fish.

"Mew," It simply said. I understood exactly what it had said.

"Y-y-you like me?" I asked. "Well, I guess I won't mind you staying with me... come on let's go." I then turned around and began heading home, being mindful of where I stepped.

* * *

I was strolling along the forest where Herobrine constructed his mansion. The tabby, which I decided to name Tiana walked along me, adjusting to her surroundings. Out of no where, at a random time, a bag found itself over my head. I widened my eyes and struggled really hard to flee, but this person was just too strong. I heard at the maximum, at least 2 people speaking. One had a really softly voice and the other had a confident voice, the one that was holding me down.

"I don't know what to do! Should we knock her out because she's struggling really hard." I started thrashing and screaming, hoping that anybody could hear me. The soft reply came and I panicked, squirming harder then ever. But then a wooden plank somehow, also found itself to my head and I started slipping out off conscious and into an unconscious state. I last thing I heard was a gruff sorry before the world around me was plunged into darkness.

* * *

I awoke on end stone, wait END STONE? I quickly sat up and looked at my surroundings. My vision was blurry and my head pounded like crazy, but I could see where I was clearly. I was in the End. My heart froze for a second in shock, as the familiar area met my eyes. The girl I saw in the dream would have been standing five feet from where I was standing. My heart picked up it's pace as a roar echoed in the distance.

Two figures appeared around the corners of the room I was staying in and walked casually up to me.

"We're sorry about that Arella but we need you to do an important thing for us." The confident man that I heard from before said.

"Who are you and why am I here? What 'important' thing do you want me to do?" My vision cleared and I saw a two men with masks and robes, both looking at me intently.

"I am Ender and this is my friend Demented," The man with the soft voice said. "Also it was Ender's idea to knock you out." He glared at Ender.

"Okay," I said, "Why am I here."

Ender sighed, "We are part of a group called Onyxfire, A peace group. I am half ender and Demented is half wither. Lately, the ender dragon has turned on all mobs and is starting to destroy them. We need somebody like you to defeat him, so peace can once again envelop the land."

"B-b-but w-why m-me?" I stuttered. "W-why nobody else?

Ender grinned sadly, "Well, there was this girl that we wanted instead but she was in the Nether so Steve told us to look for you. He told us you had dreams of the End.

"Does this 'girl' happen to be Aria? I asked quietly, "Yeah, I've heard of her. She's learning the Nether mobs language." I knew I was defeated so I asked, "okay what's the plan?"

They shuffled uncomfortably on their feet and I became suspicious.

"Ummm... the plan is for you to... kill the ender dragon." Ender admitted.

"WHAT?!" I almost fainted. "You expect ME to kill the ender dragon?"

"Yeah..." they echoed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll do this for the Onyxfire then." I said deflated. I could tell that Ender and Demented was celebrating in their head but I was thinking one thing.

Is this the right thing to do?

The idea was terrifying, and scary. How can I slay a dragon? And why me, of all people?!

Maybe because I was half endermen too; having been attacked by the same endermen that Aria was attacked by. My injurys were less severe then her's, but they still were deep enough to change me. I silently prayed that Aria would not wonder here, she doen't deserve to do this. Know body does.

I heard the roar again, and I began to run.


	11. Chapter 11 : The End

**Joking of course! I am refering to minecraft achievements. This is not the end, more or less the beginning of the story. Now then, I will write the *ahem* lemon. It will be soon, and in around the next 20 chapters, no longer then that. It will however, take some time to write up to it, so I will not write it now. But do not ask about it, because I am going to write it. Do take mote I will write it in a different story to save some reader's eyes. ****Now then, onto the story.**

**Aria's P.o.v.**

I was finally home, and for twenty minutes, all seemed alright. That was, until I began to feel a massive amount of pain. For the past few minutes, I had felt a dull ache in my chest; it felt like someone was gently pulling on my ender pearl, and it progressed from there. As the seconds ticked by, the pull morphed into something painful. Now the gentle pull was like a harsh yank. My ender pearl seemed like it was twitching in my very chest, wanting out. It burned and throbbed so badly I feared it would come out.

My eyes were seeing violet, and my ears weren't hearing correctly. Another wave of pain made me stumble, and I cried out as another wave of agony tore through me. Steve came running at my pained wail, and came just in time to see me fall to my knees. Steve was speaking, but I couldn't hear him. My ears were full of static, and all I could hear was a faint mumbling. Time droned on, and I felt another pull from the ender pearl.

My entire body was now aching, and I didn't know why. Was I dying? No, death isn't this painful, nor this confusing.

Why was it confusing you ask? Because Herobrine just walked into my view with a look of horror on his face. He was speaking, but I couldn't hear him. My ender pearl lurched once more, and I heard a faint crash. My entire body lurched this time, in order to keep the ender pearl contained. Herobrine's face was now in anguish, as I felt the pain rising up in me.

I wondered dully when this pain was going to end. Wait. THE END!

My mind was now screaming alarm bells at me as I finally understood what was happening. I had been in the Nether, near blazes as I was growing up. I had been exposed to blaze power contained in blaze rods, and I was now feeling the inner pull of the direction the end was in.

But even then, the pull should have only been gentle, not like this; jerking my entire body to the point of pain. I could only come up with one conclusion, one that was very likely true.

The end portal is activated. And I was literally being pulled in it's direction. It was too bad to. I had been home for exactly twenty minutes, and now _this_?

I screamed, and struggled as the ender pearl began to pull me to the end portal. I fought it at first, but soon gave up when I saw it was futile. It was easier to not resist, so I didn't. The pain faded dramatically, but my eyes and hearing only got worse. I barely managed to say that the End Portal was activated before the ender particles swirled around me; blinding me. I felt a hand on my arm, and I was soon enveloped in a violet mist. The ender particles heated up, and glowed, as I teleported a far distance away against my will.

The pain subsided completely, and my ears and eyes were working again. I blinked and looked around. Old gray bricks made up the walls as well as the floor. In the immediate front of me was a cage with an extremely pregnant silverfish spinning around in it, having caught fire. I could also see the reason why.

Behind the cage was the End Portal, already active with lava bubbling below. The lava was frothing and bubbling way too close to the cage, and I didn't have the heart to have it suffer. Using my endermen abilities, I walked over and plucked the burning cage off the warm bricks, and carried it away from the lava. I set it down carefully on the ground, and opened the cage.

The silverfish inside seemed confused about me. It seemed like it would have attacked me, but then again, I had freed it from it's cage. So it stayed put, watching me with a wary eye. I backed away from the cage, giving the poor dear space. I heard coughing behind me, and finally turned my gaze to see Herobrine slightly battered.

He had teleported with me of course, unwillingly at that. The proof was evident on his skin; bruises were forming as well as light cuts on his skin. It seemed that he had grabbed me at just the right time before I teleported. I rushed over to him, worry clear on my face as I grabbed his hands and pulled him upward.

Herobrine swayed, and grabbed my shoulders to steady himself. He began talking, sounding confused. "I thought you said that you would wait for me at the wither skeleton camp."

I was surprised, I had thought Herobrine would have been informed where I was. "A wither skeleton told me he was ordered to tell me to return to the Overworld. They said they would tell you where I was, but I am assuming that you never bumped into them."

"No, I didn't. I only knew you had left and went to find you. What happened to you back there? You looked like you were possessed or something!" Herobrine said, gazing into my eyes.

I looked away from his gaze, and pointed to the portal across the room. "That my friend, is what happened. I had been with the blazes recently, so I guess my ender half reacted strongly to it's presence because of it. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I had to move or risk losing my ender pearl." I said, walking over to the silverfish's cage.

"You mentioned that you would die without your ender pearl." Herobrine said, recalling what I had said about being half endermen.

I knelt beside the cage and told the silverfish in a reassuring voice that I am letting it go. It left the cage and scurried out of sight.

I turned to Herobrine and began speaking again. "Yes, I will die without it. Which is also why I have to go to the End demention willingly, before I am forced to do so. The question is, are you coming with me?" I looked Herobrine in the eyes and he held my gaze. He nodded, and took my hand as we began walking up the steps to the End Portal. I was glad he was coming with me; I didn't want him to go so soon.

We both jumped into the portal at the same time, and we both sank into the strange demention in the void. The feeling of stepping into this portal was like stepping to a long lost home I had forgotten about.

* * *

The End was dim, but beautiful. The sky was black, but filledwith stars. The ground was made of a tan, spongy stone; endstone. There were massive, tall obsidian pillars that varied in length. At their tops were ender crystals wreathed in flame, inscribed with a language more ancient then the oldest tree in the Overworld. And below the island, was the void; it was filled with stars too. It was so mesmerizing that I had to force myself not to fall in on purpose.

Countless endermen walked around; some of them teleported over to greet me. Others pled for my help. And get this; they didn't get angry when I looked them in the eye. Herobrine however, wasn't as fortunate. I had to tell the endermen he was a friend of mine, just so they would quit trying to provoke him into a fight. We were only there about five minutes before a blindingly painful vision tore me away from the present.

_I am running, too hard, too fast. The adrenaline that pumped through my veins was wearing thin, and I my legs ached so badly I wondered when they would fall off. That dragon behind me was still coming, and would not leave me alone. I was losing the chase, and I had to strike now, or get killed. I faked passing out; throwing myself to the ground and taking out my silver sword. I waited until the dragon was directly above me, then I leaped and struck. Blue blood fell from the wound, and I pulled myself on top of the dragon; then I slashed it's wings. It began to fall down._

Herobrine was shaking my arm to wake me up. We both heard the great 'boom' in the distance, and without thinking we went to investigate. What met my eyes was a seen both sad, and heart wrenching.

The same women from my dreams was desperately slashing at what appeared to be the ender dragon. Blue blood fell from the dragon's hide, and the ground was covered with black scales.

As much as I hated fighting, I knew someone had to do something before the ender dragon killed the girl. I took out my spare diamond sword, as well as Herobrine, and handed it tossed it to the women, whose sword just broke into shards. The women caught the blade, and both Herobrine and the women attacked the ender dragon.

I on the other hand, made myself useful and and snuck up in the dragon from behind. I took out my crystal sword and coated it in a acid that Steve had put in his tool bag for melting hard things. I took a running start, then I launched myself in the air; slamming the blade deep into it's neck. The blade cut through the scales and tough hide like butter, and the dragon roared as the acid began to eat at it's body. I leaped away, and let the other's give the dragon the killing blow.

All of a sudden, the dragon went up in the air as streams of light burst from the dragon's body. It went up higher and higher, directly above me, and exploded with an deafening boom. Light exploded everywhere, and when it cleared, I found myself holding an ender dragon egg.

I was standing on a pillar, in the middle of the portal that would take me back to the Overworld. I leaped down, taking great care not to fall in the portal and not to smash the strangely warm egg.

To my surprise two masked people appeared out of thin air.

"Egg!" The one with on the right said, with a wither-like voice.

"Hmm... I agree. The peaceful one should raise the ender dragon; it is for the best." The guy on the left said; ender particles swirling off him.

I walked over to the masked people. "Who are you two?! Were you watching this girl fight all along and didn't help her?" I was angry, and held the egg tightly in my grip, fearing I would accidently drop the egg.

"Indead. We brought Arella here because she was destined to kill the endermen eater. Which would be the dragon. You must be the peaceful one." The ender person replied.

"Aria." The other wither guy said, giving the ender guy my name.

"Yes, you must be Aria. You _will_ take the egg and raise the next ender dragon to be peaceful or we will take that egg right now and smash it. Besides, you wouldn't want us to kill something before it even has the chance to live; now do you?" The ender guy growled, his voice menacing. His tone screamed 'You will not argue or we will do something far worse then breaking the egg.'

Herobrine was suddenly at my side. He glared at the two people. "I would stop threatening her, if you want to continue living Ender." I noticed the two stepped back at the sight of Herobrine. Apparently, they weren't expecting him to interfere. They still continued talking, having gotten over their shock.

"Really Herobrine. Defending a human? So much for being the legendary and feared brother of Notch. You wouldn't last a minute against us!" The ender guy said.

Herobrine ran at them with his sword, planning to impale them. The wither guy sidestepped the move, and grabbed Herobrine by the neck. I watched in horror as Herobrine's skin started turning black.

Fury burned through me, as the wither person smirked at me and looked me in the eye. I started shaking, and gave the wither the death stare.

The wither looked away, it's skin showing from his hands paling until they were white. At that second, I teleported behind him and raked his arms with black claws that had taken the place of my fingernails. Black blood poured off of him and he dropped Herobrine to save his mutilated arms.

I let go of the wither guy, and the ender guy grabbed his friend and teleported away. I gazed at Herobrine, before I leaned over and examined his neck.

It was black, and it looked like charcoal. His non charred skin was pale, and turning blue. I quickly opened Steve's tool bag and took out a splash potion of healing, and threw it at him. I waited worriedly for his skin to turn back to normal, vowing mentally that I would not let the two of those two get away with just a scratch next time. I watched as his skin faded back to normal.

I reached down and pulled him back up, being careful not to damage the egg. "What were you thinking? You didn't notice that they were half mob like me?"

"They have gotten stonger." Herobrine muttered, rubbing his hand over his neck.

"Honestly Herobrine, I saw myself with the egg before it happened when was nine. I don't mind raising the dragon either. But now that they have attacked you, next time I see them they are dead. Dead meat!" I said with deadly calmness. I wasn't kidding either. Next time I see them, I will kill them without touching them. I will force them into the death stare and keep staring until they die.

Once I was sure Herobrine was alright, I walked over to the women who was glaring daggers at Herobrine. What was her name? Arella?

"Are you all right?" I said, looking the women in the eye. Arella looked back and flinched at my gaze. She lowered her eyes and replied.

"Yes, I will be. Once I am far from that murderer." Arella continued glaring, and looked back at me. "If you value your life, stay away from him. He went mad and murdered many once. There's no telling when he would do it again."

With that warning, Arella got up and entered the portal. I turned to Herobrine, not believing what I had just heard. Right on cue, the egg in my hands wobbled. I sighed and turned to Herobrine. "I am assuming you are not going to go made anytime soon?"

Herobrine's face was nothing, if not guilty. "She is right. I did go mad. I was like a demon, born to kill. I was unstoppable. In fact, Steve tried to stop me, I almost hurt him too. Almost. He was the only person who was able to fight me and not get killed. Over time he became my friend. He is the reason why I don't kill on sight anymore."

"What about Mike?" I said, my voice neutral. My face was unreadable.

"Other humans hold a grudge against me. They attack me on sight now. All it takes is one look at my eyes and their taking out their weapons. Don't you remember him fumbling for his sword?"

I did in fact. He used that iron sword to flash me our agreed code that signaled me to hide. I also remembered Herobrine waiting for Mike to strike first. Now that I think about it, it only seemed like his death was self defense. But then again, he was _smiling_ as he killed Mike. I continued to hold my poker face as I asked him why he was smiling as he killed Mike.

"I didn't say that killing wasn't enjoyable for me. It was, before I got tired of being gunned every time I stepped into a village. But, to answer your question, I was smiling because the entire scene was so similar to when I first attacked Steve. I was smiling at the memory of him tripping on his own shoe laces when he was running up to attack me." Herobrine's voice sounded regretful, and he seemed sincere. I chose to drop the topic and walk over to the portal.

"Well, come on. I don't want to have the ender dragon egg hatch before I get to show it to Steve, no matter how much I want to stay here longer." I was still had to tell Steve that I was dating Herobrine, and that I was going to hatch the ender dragon.

Herobrine sighed, and followed me. I was rueful that I was leaving so soon, but excited that I was going to have a ender friend. If I was going to raise the ender dragon, it was going to get used to the Overworld, and learn to listen to me. I already knew why the End had been constantly tormenting me. The reason was the egg in my hands.

As we left, I heard many endermen whispering happily about the the idea of a fellow ender person taking the egg. I heard an endermen say something about the two of us dating, and I ducked my head to hide my blush.

**Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Erisard

**Arella's P.o.v.**

I was slashing at the Ender Dragon, with all my might. But it was me who was losing, not the Ender Dragon. I glanced at my clothes, stained with my own fresh blood that came dripping off. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die_, I thought miserably. Suddenly, came flying a diamond sword towards me, just as my own sword broke into shards. I quickly looked at the thrower and smiled thanks before catching the sword.

The girl had lovely silver eyes and hair, and wore a silver long sleeves shirt with silver skinny tights. Practically everything about her was silver, glistening in the starlight, wait... isn't that Aria? I shook my head in confusion but went back to stabbing the dragon in no time and another person joined in. That person was a man and looked almost exactly like Steve, I couldn't see his face because he facing the other way. I saw Aria creep around to the back of the Ender Dragon, probably an ambush and I did my best to distract it.

"Your face is black! You have no idea what you look like!" I taunted it, cause it to growl at me, giving me a warning. Suddenly Aria took out a crystal sword coated with acid, ran onto the Ender dragon and stabbed it in the neck, the acid slowly taking affect with the blow. The dragon screeched in pain and soared into the sky, trying to heal but with no success. After a while the dragon flew higher and higher until- BOOM! The End was shattered and blinded by a sicking sound and flash.

I found Aria standing on a pillar, holding the Ender Dragon egg. Wait, the EGG! I sighed in relief, finally! The man turned around and stared at me with his soulless white eyes. _White eyes. Eyes that kill my husband. The eyes._ My heart stopped and the world started spinning, I quickly recovered and stood in a angry position, with my arms crossed and eyes fixed in a death glare.

Ender and Demented formed shortly and Aria almost fell back in surprise. They chatted but I didn't care what they were talking about, I just stood there and listened. Out of nowhere, Herobrine started running towards them, but Demented side stepped and grabbed Herobrine by the neck. I watched while grinning as Herobrine's skin turned black. Aria looked at them in shock, which turned into fury as she teleported behind Demented and scratched him with her newly found claws. Demented dropped Herobrine and held to his injured arm, glaring at Aria. Herobrine, on the other hand, was on the ground. His skin around the neck area was charred black and dark blue.

I watched with angrily as Aria rummaged through a bag and found a splash potion of healing, which she quickly threw at him. Soon, his skin faded back to their normal colour and healed any injuries. They talked for a while and Aria turned around, then walked to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, staring at me in the eyes. I flinched and looked at the ground.

"Yes I will be," I muttered, "once I am far from that murderer. I looked back into her eyes again, "If you value your life, stay away from him. He went mad and murdered many once. There's no telling when he would do it again." I picked myself off the ground, dusted myself and walked towards the portal. I don't care what happened between Aria and Herobrine and I won't care what will happen to them. All I care about is getting my revenge and start a new life.

I glanced back at Herobrine and Aria, who was arguing about something that was inaudible to me. I merely nodded my head in satisfaction and stepped through the portal. My mental checklist was done all expect one, start a new life. I smiled and walked out of the ground, into a peaceful village. I looked at the village's name, it said, Welcome to Carlen Village.

_Carlen Village, Carlen Village,_ I thought with pleasure. This is where everything new will start for me.

**Aria's P.o.v.**

"ARIA!" Steve raged at me. I chuckled nervously, while Herobrine ducked under a table, his cheeks as bright as a tomato. Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Cause I didn't get the chance to, seriously Steve, what's wrong with raising a Ender Dragon and dating Herobrine?" I asked bewilded that he reacted this way.

"Well, EVERYTHING!" He continued to thunder at me. I sighed and turned to Herobrine, which hid under the couch. I smiled playfully and tried to coax him out while Steve stormed back to his bedroom.

"Come on, don't tell me that I have to get you out of there!" I said, twirling my silver hair. "Why don't we go to the nearest village for some lunch, call this a date if you want." Herobrine hesitated but climbed out. Smirking slightly he played with my hair.

"Aria, you serious? Asking a male out for lunch? Shouldn't it be the other way?" He teased.

"I don't see the difference" I noted flatly.

"So do I" Herobrine murmured, gazing into my eyes.

"So what are we waiting for! Let's go!" I said urgently, tugging at his shirt.

"A little problem..." He shuddered, "Can I get contact lenses?"

"Sure, they are just down here, in the bath room. Which colour would you like?" I replied.

"Silver, so they look like your eyes," He stated. I rolled my eyes but inside I felt funny, happiness rising within the second. After a few minutes, Herobrine came running down the stairs while I stuck a note on the fridge for Steve.

_Dear Steve_

_I am sorry for what is happening lately, it is all a big blur to me. But I hope you understand since life is always not as good as it seems. You sometimes need to let things go, just like you need to let me go. I can't live my life always under the protection of you, I appreciate it but I just can't. I need to make my own choices someday and that involves you not helping me._

_Also, Herobrine and I are going to Carlen Village to get some Lunch so don't be surprised when you find us gone. I am truly sorry for everything Steve, I am truly sorry._

_-Aria_

I turned to Herobrine. "You ready?" I said, laughing at his new eyes. I held the ender dragon egg in my hands.

He laughed back, "Ready as I always am!"

"Then let's go!" I rushed out the door. "I'm hungry!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Herobrine's voice called after me.

* * *

Carlen village was small, but filled to the brim with people. There were many stores, and restaurants. It wasn't touched by the heavy smog of pollution, that usually draped itself across such places. The buildings were made of wood and stone, and many villages had stained glass windows. The village had a staple for pigs and horses, where you could buy, or rent them.

It was a warm day; unusually hot for spring. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The temperature was ninety degrees fahrenheit, but it didn't bother us. Being in the Nether was much worse then it was here.

We both entered a rather small restaurant that had a salad bar. Herobrine had a cooked steak while I had salad.

We both started eating, speaking occasionally, jokingly calling each other a "meat eater" and "tree hugger". Neither of us were the type of people who felt the need to fill the silence with endless chatter. As I looked around the restaurant, I saw the women who was in the End with us. Did she live here? I lowered my gaze, trying not to be rude and stare. When I looked up again, the women was gone.

I then began speaking about what a shock it was to be back in the Overworld and see the sun for one. It was nice to feel the gentle rays of light warm my skin, instead of the blistering blaze of lava. Herobrine joked about how he was so jealous about not having leaves in the Nether, that he would cut off all the leaves in a part of a forest and take them to the Nether for a change. Of course it freaked out all the people who went to that particular section of the forest.

We finished up our meal and left, and from the corner of my eye I saw the women again; still in the same exact place as before, with black skin and violet eyes.

As we began to head home, the egg that I still had in my hands began to crack. I worriedly watched as the egg began to break, hoping that the baby dragon inside wouldn't turn on us. We continued walking, though. The egg wasn't too broken yet. Within minutes, the egg was covered with a web of fractures.

We both slowed down and waited as a small segment of the egg broke off. A tiny black claw poked out of the puncture, and continued to claw at the egg. The dragon punched more holes in the sides of the egg, and all of a sudden the egg exploded.

A tiny dragon was in the place of the egg. It didn't make a noise, it was silent as both me and Herobrine continued to head back to Steve's house. I opened the door and walked in, Steve was already there reading a book at the kitchen table. He looked up when I accidentally stubbed my foot on the floor, having been used to the uneven landscape of the Nether.

Steve saw the baby dragon in my hands, stood up. "It hatched? Aria, how did you get the ender dragon egg to hatch? They never hatch; only teleport away if hit." Steve said, his voice sounding surprised.

I smiled. "Well, it is abnormally hot here. And it might have something to do with me being half endermen. We may never know."

Finally, Herobrine piped up and spoke. "Hey, is the ender dragon a boy or a girl? It would be nice to name it."

"Hmmm..." I lifted the baby dragon until it was eye level with me, much to it's displeasure. I looked at the dragon's eyes; trying to see anything that might tell me what gender it was.

The eyes of the ender dragon were violet, and they seemed to gleam with endless knowledge. It was so startling that I finally found the answer when I found out it couldn't make fire. The ender dragon has opened it's mouth and yawned, as from the lack of smoke that should have puffed out, it proved to be an acid flame dragon.

An acid flame dragon was different then other dragons. It would spit gobs of violet fire acid that would either fry or melt it's foe, which could be done easily for dragon who were guarding it's nest of eggs so as to not set the nest on fire. It was only the females that had this ability, and it appeared this ender dragon was a girl.

"It's a girl." I said, lowering the ender dragon.

"Do you have a name for her?" Herobrine asked.

"Yes." I said, happily. "She will be called Erisard."

* * *

**Steve's P.o.v**

I plopped myself onto my bed, later I heard Herobrine and Aria laughing. I sat back up and looked into my mirror, my brown hair draped itself onto my head while my eyes looked at the mirror.

_Why?_ I thought miserably. Ever since mum and dad disappeared of the face of Minecraftia a year ago, I have been the protector of Aria. My Notch, she was only 10 before she entered the Nether! So who would consider dating when she was that age? I sighed and tried to take a short nap but failed to do so. Grumbling, I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. I saw a note stuck to the fridge but I ignored it. I opened the fridge door and grabbed some frozen steak, inserted them into the furnace, then grabbed a bunch of coal and chucked them into the burning section of the furnace. After all of that, since I got nothing to do, I went and got the note off the fridge.

~After reading~

"B-b-but..." I stammered. "Why?" I looked at the picture of Aria and me, stuck on the fridge. She was only 6 back then and I was 16, we were a 10 year difference, may sound like not a lot but it is.

But why doesn't she want be to be her protector? Why? I tried thinking back and was over come with a déjà vu feeling.

-Flash back-

_"Daddy! You know you don't have to protect me anymore!" I shouted at my father. "I am 13, old enough to make my own decisions. Yeah, you can still care for Aria but not for me!" My mum looked at me worriedly._

_"Steven darling, we are doing this for your own good."_

_"Well, this 'good' is doing nothing and do NOT call me Steven!" I shouted angrily. My mother sighed with a funny expression on her face._

_"You know Steven- I mean Steve, that I did exactly this to my parents?" She sat down next to me on the sofa, "but my parents never agreed, like right now." Her eyes glazed over, remembering the past. My father sat down too, opposite to me on the other sofa._

_"Yeah, I remember doing that too, all the arguing and stress." He chuckled heartily. Aria, who was only 3, came wobbling into the room. Gurgling, she wondered into the kitchen, searching for anything edible. My father gasped and rushed over to Aria, who was looking into the bin._

_My mother grinned and returned to the story. "But one day, after another argument, they finally agreed! After that, I was as free as I ever felt. One day, my friends wanted to sneak into the forbidden forest right outside our village after school. At first, I was about to go and ask my parents for permission but my friends stopped me._

_"Since when did you start listening to them again, besides they definitely will say no so why bother? I thought about it and agreed, I should never had agreed though." My father came back in with Aria eating a apple, cradling her which meant to me like he was protecting her._

_"Continue," I nodded towards my mother._

_"Well, when we entered the forest, it was like entering the Nether. There were hostile mobs here and there, with half of the vegetation burnt away. Slowly, we all got separated and attacked by mobs. A zombie carrying a stone sword slashed me and I screamed in pain. We were unarmed, which was silly of us. We almost all died due to blood loss but in the end, my father came and rescued ALL of us. This taught me a lesson of safety and listening to parents."_

_I shook my head in disbelief. My mum looked at me, "I got proof." She whispered and pulled her shirt up a little, revealing a scar. A deep red scar that will haunt her for eternity. I shuddered._

_"I'm sorry Mummy and Daddy." I'll listen to you from now on."_

-Flashback end-

The picture of the scar really never left my mind and that's why I made an important decision to keep Aria safe. I already failed once and I can't fail twice, I don't know how many chances I will get.

But is my protection needed? Aria is physically an adult, as well as mentally. She is far stronger then I will ever be, and she can teleport away from danger. She even took ninja training; it was one of the only ways she could forget her pain. Aria even survived in the Nether for crying out loud! So now, does she really need me to protect her?

No, she doesn't. Herobrine is the only other demi god in the world. It was good in a sense that she fell in love with him. He would be able to protect her better then I could. He also was in love with her, so that will make him all the more protective of Aria. Aria is happy with him. Do I really want to make her unhappy?

No. Lately she has smiled more then she has in her whole life. I will not do anything that will make her unhappy anymore.

I sat down and tried to calm myself by eating my steak and picking a book to read. That's when Aria came home with Herobrine, holding the ender dragon?

"It hatched? Aria, how did you get the ender dragon egg to hatch? They never hatch; only teleport away if hit." I said, my voice sounding surprised. '_Good, the dragon can also protect her__._

Aria smiled. "Well, it is abnormally hot here. And it might have something to do with me being half endermen. We may never know."

Herobrine managed to fit in a statement just before I spoke. "Hey, is the ender dragon a boy or a girl? It would be nice to name it."

"Hmmm..." Aria murmured. She took some time analysing the dragon then straightened out again. "It's a girl" She announced.

"Do you have a name for it?" Herobrine said again, shooting questions after question.

"Yes," Aria, said happily. "She will be called Erisard."

"An interesting name!" I commented.

"Yep," She sighed looking at the dragon, her face full of joy.


	13. Chapter 13 : Captured!

**I am so sorry it is taking me so long to write! I have bad writer's block and I need more ideas for the story! So, do me a favor and submit an idea that you would like to happen in the next chapter in the review. And yes, I am adding SkyDoesMinecraft in this story. Also, I am sorry for the short chapter; the next chapters are going to be very long!**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

I went back to my home after staying until it was an half an hour from dark. I said good-bye to Aria and Steve, then I left. I began walking to a tight thicket of trees that were closely banded together that hid my mansion. The trees were so tightly packed together that it was impossible to get past it, unless you were lucky enough to find my hidden pathway that weaved in and out of trees and leaves. As I walked, I couldn't help but notice that the star's in the sky all seemed to blacking out. Even the moon that was starting to rise seemed to dim as the night progressed. I had a bad feeling it had something to do with the one thing I feared.

As I drew closer to my mansion, I immediately smelt gunpowder in the air. My first thought was a creeper blew Skydoesminecraft and TrueMU sky high again. My second thought was something like this: I have a bad feeling about this... My legs suddenly felt heavy, like they were turned to lead; making my movements slower. I was more then worried about my mansion, and had a sneaking suspicion that something bad was going to happen.

I finally stepped out of the thick green webs of leaves and trees that protected my home. The sight that met my eyes was enough to make my vision turn red. I was mad; my mansion was in ruins, and it was obvious that the ocelots choose to stalk the creepers again, just as I feared. The evidence was the amount of shedded cat fur caught on what was left of grass. Scattered everywhere was the blocks that made up my home, seemingly unharmed.

The anger melted and was replaced with a dull, numb feeling. My feet seemed to move of their own accord; bringing me closer to the wreckage. I halted in the middle of the crator, and picked up a small block of nether brick. It took me a long time to build the mansion, and I had been proud of my work. It was my best creation here on the Overworld, and now...

It was gone. All blown up. Gone.

I shook my head and began gathering the materials that were reusable. Most of the blocks were perfectly fine, but only a select few were damaged beyond repair. I put the damaged blocks into one pile, and the usable one's in another pile. When I finish, I will use the blocks that were in better shape to build a new mansion. It wouldn't take as long as it did before to build a home. Last time, I had been constantly been attacked by a wither minion of some kind, or if I was lucky, by the wither king himself. The wither king wanted nothing more then to be unleashed on the Overworld and rule the land. Since nobody in their right mind would let the wither king rule, the wither king usually just blows everything up until people surrender to avoid the loss of their lives.

I sighed as I began to place down the blocks I had salvaged in the frame of my old mansion. As I worked, I began to think over what to do about the problem at hand. Something has to be done with the creepers and the cats, so the creepers will stop blowing up my house. Maybe Aria could have them get along. She could do it, if anyone could.

I continued rebuilding, unaware of two masked figures watching silently in the distance.

**Know one's P.o.v.**

They were, of course Ender and Demented. They both had just got done talking about what to do with Herobrine. You see, Ender and Demented thought Herobrine was doing nothing but hindering Aria's task at hand. They wanted Aria to completely focus on spreading peace, and so far, Herobrine has only kept Aria from exploring and meeting new mobs. So what was the solution to this problem?

They were going to kidnap Herobrine and lock him up in the wither castle; the only place he could not get out of. He couldn't get out of there because the entire building was made to keep him inside. It would be impossible for Herobrine to teleport in, or even use fire. The only thing that the castle was unable to do, was to hinder ender things in any way. True, they had the inner to cast spells and whatnot, but they drew this power from their ender pearl, which acted as a heart for the endermen.

They both waited for Herobrine to turn his gaze away from their hiding place, and when he did, they began to sneak up behind him, intending to take him out without a fight.

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

I just got done making the outline of the mansion, when someone shocked me. The shock was so intense, that when someone bound both my arms and legs as well as blindfold me, I didn't react. In fact, even if I wanted to, I couldn't move. My limbs were numb and seemed to be frozen, as felt the familiar sensation of being teleported to the one place I could not get out of. The wither castle.

When I found I was able to move, I looked around at the cell I was in. It was completely made out of obsidian, and had a specially created type of glass that wouldn't shatter easy. In fact, trying to mine your way out would be like trying to mine obsidian with your bare hands.

There was, however someone else in the cell. A person who absolutely despised squids and who wore an amulet that had a violet gemstone with a golden frame, along with black sunglasses.

**KaiichiKing, I appreciate that you wish me to type faster and I am sorry that I am taking so long! Writer's block is harsh!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Sky

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

It took me less then a second to recognize the person who apparently was asleep in the corner of the room. It was Sky, the leader of the group who were fighting a war against squids. I wondered why he was so far from his base. Could it be that this place had gold that I was unaware of? I may never know.

But I can find out how he got captured and why he was so foolish to fall asleep in wither castle. So I walked over to him, and nudged his arm with my foot. He woke up faster then I expected, due to him having been in what appeared to be a deep sleep. Sky's eyes glanced at mine, and he merely groaned and got up. I was confused. Why was he not afraid of me like he used to be?

I began to wonder just what happened to Sky. On any other occasion, if he saw my eyes he would get run because I threw him after my mansion on the Overworld. Twice. Were the wither skeletons and the withers trying to drug Sky?

"How did you get in here?" I questioned, my voice emotionless. I took out a few of the blocks that I put into my inventory, and began to make a crafting table.

Sky looked at me warily for a moment, before he began to speak. "We were moving base, and didn't notice the castle until it was too late. They captured everyone without a fight." Sky's voice sounded hallow, and slightly depressed. He put on a poker face and continued. "I've been in here for three days now."

I kept my eyes focused on my work as I spoke. "Kinda hard to miss a great, big, grey castle that is six stories high." My voice held heavy sarcasm, and amusement. It didn't surprise me that Sky walked into a trap.

Sky shrugged. "It was raining buckets the day we were going through here. We could barely see a foot through the rain, much less a castle." Sky seemed slightly interested in what I was doing. "What are you making?"

I kept on working, trying to work fast. If I was going to be in here unprepared, I might as well dig my grave. So, I was going to use the blocks that made up my house and make a few golden apples from the apples I had on hand and from the gold blocks that made up my house. "Making golden apples. You might be out of any luck of escape this time Sky. This is not my territory, and I cannot break a window to push you out of." I said, keeping my voice neutral.

"What do you mean Herobrine? Why aren't you going to kill me? I tried to steal from your house twice!" Sky seemed a more confused then frightened.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" I asked back. Sky opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Don't answer that. True, I used to go and kill humans on sight. But that was after I escaped from this place, having gone mad from all the torture they did to me. I do not kill humans on sight anymore, nor do I want to kill humans." I said, hoping to get Sky on my good side. True, Sky tried to steal gold from me twice and twice I chased him off. But Sky was the leader of a large army, that was bent on killing squids none of the less. If I get on his good side, maybe I could craft something that would enable him get his troops that will help us find a way out of here.

"Whoa. You went insane after being tortured here and went on a killing spree?! Will that happen to me?" Sky questioned, worry and fear now creeping into his voice.

"No, that will not happen to you. You forgot to take into consideration that I am a demi god and won't die as easily as you. There is a great chance that you will die from the torture; and even if you survive, you will not find a way out of here. I only got out because I disguised myself as a wither skeleton and snuck out."

"Woah..." He murmured. "How are we going to get out then?" I sighed in annoyance. "Do you think I have worked it out yet? Really, you're not helping."

"Oh well, the least I can do is assist you what ever you are doing now." Sky suddenly brightened. "And you said that you were crafting butter apples?" I turned to face Sky.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Oh, just wondering what those apples are for." Sky smiled cunningly.

"Well, as I said, I am making golden appl-"

"IT'S BUTTER APPLES!" Sky cried in a shrilly voice. I literality wanted to face-palm myself. "Butter, gold, what is the difference?" I demanded.

"Butter is a word and gold is another," Sky rambled on and on about the difference. I rolled my eyes, _this is going to be a long day._

Aria's POV

"Very funny Steven!" I said sarcastically. It was morning and we just ate breakfast.

"Hey! Do not call me Steven! Only Mum and Dad can call me that!" Steve shouted back at me.

"You can't stop me!" I teased, things haven't been like this since I entered the Nether. Now I can tease and have fun with Steve all I want! "You can't catch me either!" I mocked Steve as he made several useless attempts to grab me.

"You're not getting away with calling me Steven!" Steve laughed, his smile growing bigger as he approached me. "Gotcha!" He yelled when he finally grabbed me.

"You finally have me in your grasp but not for long!" I snickered.

"Wha- Hey!" He protested as I teleported outside the house, into the garden. "That's not fair!"

"Well, that teaches you not to play chases with a Enderman hybrid!" I yelled from outside. "Also, meanwhile I am outside, can I visit Herobrine for a while?" I heard Steve opening the door to talk to me, grasped in his hands, a iron dagger

"Yeah, you can go, as long as you carry this iron dagger with you too." Steve said and offered the dagger to me. I groaned but accepted it and placed it in my inventory.

"Also, I will be going to Carlen Village to do some shopping ok?" I added. Steve gave me some emeralds, and walked back inside the house.

I walked through the trees for a good fifteen minutes and saw Herobrine's mansion, only to be destroyed. I gasped and rushed over to it. The diamonds which he used to build his mansion was scattered everywhere while all of his belongings were wreaked. I tightened my fists and looked to the sky, I swear I will find who did this!

Then I started worrying about Herobrine, was he okay? I looked around the area searching for any signs that might help me to find out where he went. Suddenly, a cat brushed past me. It was a tabby and it was frantically running around the place meowing. It took me a few seconds to translate and learn the language.

"Oh no, where is Arella! She was here one minute then these guys came out and snatched her away!" The cat meowed in distress. I looked at it in pity.

"Arella was taken to the end to fight the ender dragon, I met her there. In fact I helped her kill the ender dragon, she spoke to me then left. I have no idea where she is or what she is doing now." I mewed to the cat. The tabby stopped and gazed at me.

"And how could I trust you?" He asked.

I smiled, "ask me a question!" I suggested.

The cat pondered then said, "What colour is Arella's Hair and eyes?"

I smirked, "Easy, hair is blonde and eyes are blue." The tabby started at me in astonishment.

"Guess you have met her." He decided. "I kind of trust you. By the way, name's Kodi, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to met you too Kodi, my name is Aria." I greeted Kodi. "Can you explain this?" I gestured toward the mansion.

"Yeah, Notch and Arella blew up the mansion using us cats and creepers." Kodi explained.

"Arella?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, Arella." Kodi repeated.

"How could she?" I thought furiously but my anger died down quickly. "Alright Kodi, do you know where Arella might be?" I asked, hoping to find Arealla and demand a reason why she blew up Herobrine's mansion.

"I don't. But you do. I know you can see the future, so just focus on Arella seconds from now." The cat said, seemingly unaware that I was on the verge of snapping.

I looked to the cat, and scanned the area. No-one was visible, but even if I cannot see, I can hear. So I went silent, and listened. I could hear the cat breathe, and the rustle of leaves. I heard the wind lightly blowing, and something else...

It was breathing. Arella was here. And I could get to her. I kept my expression smooth, and I teleported behind Arella. Arella was hiding in the shadows, watching us, so I grabbed her and teleported back into the open.

Arella hissed and stiffened and I then teleported in front of her. I locked eyes with her, and just stared, and she stared back. It was a stare for domanince, and I was not going anywhere so soon.

We both stared each other down, until finally, Arella blinked. I growled, and began to speak. "Why did you blow up Herobrine's mansion?" I demanded. My eyes were starting to itch.

Arella slowly began to speak. "For revenge. He kill my husband." Arella's voice was cold, as well as her expression.

I tilted my head, and let myself see Herobrine from the past. I saw him being tortured by wither skeletons, then him disguising himself as a skeleton and escaping. I watched as he fled, and I caught the glint of red in his eyes. I stopped looking, as I found I already had the answer for him killing many people. He went insane from the torture he had endured.

I looked at Arella who was, at the moment fidgeting with her sleeve. I narrowed my eyes and began to speak. "He wasn't in the right state of mind then. He went mad after being tortured Arella. You have gotten your revenge already by blowing up his house. So will you please tell me where Herobrine is?"

Arella paled greatly when she heard this. It seemed that she was unaware of his condition when he attacked. "I-I don't know. Please let me go!"

"Not until you tell me where he is!" I hissed back.

Arella stiffened. "I really don't know where he is!" She whimpered softly. "All I know is that Ender and Demented told me something about kidnapping Herobrine and taking him some to a place... whatever it was." I gasped and turned away. Did Ender and Demented really capture Herobrine?

"Why did they capture Herobrine?" I asked Arella, she was staring at the ground in a somewhat happy expression. I felt like she was happy that Herobrine was captured.

"I could tell you but I don't want to tell you," Arella replied flatly. Kodi was looking in between me and Arella. I clenched my fists in anger.

"Fine, you can choose not to co-operate." I said slowly, "but you are coming with me to find Ender and Demented. Only you could talk to them without picking a fight and they trust you." Arella's eyes widened.

"No! I will not go with you!" She struggled as I grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of Steve's home. "I have rights!" I rolled my eyes and turned to face her once again.

"Please." I pleaded with fake misery and Arella sighed.

"Fine! I will only cooperate until I finish talking with Ender and Demented. I guess I've already gotten my revenge anyway so I will help you." She muttered.

I smiled and led her to Steve's house.

**Steve's P.o.v.**

"Steve! I'm home with a guest!" I heard Aria call from my porch. I quickly ran to the door and opened it to find Aria with a girl about the same age. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked quite nice and organised... apart from her grim face.

"Steve, this is Arella. Arella, this is Steve my brother." Aria announced, I smiled and shook her hands.

"Nice to meet you, Arella" I said, gesturing towards the couch. "You want to have a seat?"

"Sure!" Arella said with enthusiasm, and stepped into the house. We chatted for a while.

"So Arella, where are you from?" I asked with interest.

"Carlen Village, moved there recently." She replied.

"So what jobs do you have there?" I questioned.

"A substitute teacher." Arella exclaimed then added, "the kids are really annoying, you're lucky your job is a miner."

This startled Steve, "How do you know I'm a miner?"

"I have my sources." Arella smiles

"Sources?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I rather not talk about it." Arella said said hastily.

Aria then walked into the room from the kitchen, carrying a jar of apple juice. She set it flown on the coffee table and joined us. I heard Aria whisper something into Arella ear and she laughed out loud.

"What were you guys talking about? I scratched my head in annoyance.

"Something about your childhood, I think I had just gave away one of your biggest secrets." Aria smirked. The two suddenly burst out laughing and laughed for at least five minutes straight. I grumbled and went to prepare lunch.

I was in there for less then a minute when I heard Aria yelp, with what seemed to be terrible pain.

I dashed out of the kitchen to see Arella watching with a horrified expression as Aria's eyes turned violet and as her skin began turning black. Aria's arm suddenly twisted at a sickening angle, and I heard the other smaller bones in her hands snap. I was frozen, rooted to the spot as she put her hands to her head as ender particles formed around her. She fell to the ground as cuts and bruises formed on her skin.

**Sorry that I haven't been updating regularly, I am facing the writer's gigantic, creeper-proof, bedrock wall of doom. Also, What just happened to Aria? I be nice and give you a hint. Aria just gained a new skill, one that might be her undoing.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Tortured

**Sorry it is taking me so long to write! A guy who reviewed my co-author's story more or less robbed me any desire to write- at all. Manaphymagic1999 and I had a little talk about his certain review, and pretty much even thinking about typing up more for this story now is depressing for me. I don't have the same drive to write this anymore, and am honestly sorry about all this. In the reviews please tell me whether this story is worth continuing anymore, because I am starting to doubt that it is worth it.**

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

Just as I had suspected, the wither skeletons were going to torture me. After crafting a bunch of gol- butter apples, I had to more or less rip the table to pieces and hand Sky everything I had on me. No sooner had he put the various items away, the skeletons came in the room and grabbed me.

I didn't fight against their grip, knowing from experience that it would cause them to make the torture even more painful. So I let them guide me into another room, and throw me on the ground.

They then walked over and began to touch my arms and neck, making it wither and turn black. The pain that followed was bad, but impossibly subdued. It was only half the pain of what it should have been. Then, they broke a few of my limbs, making me hiss in pain. Again, the pain was strangely dulled, and a swift look at the limb told me that the pain should have been worse. Why? Because the bone was poking through the skin.

After a few more broken limbs and being withered to the point I was completely black, they dragged me back to the cell with Sky. I saw them reaching out to grab him, but they almost immediately cringed away. A closer look showed me that the amulet he always wore was actually a combination of a strange violet gem and none other then an ender pearl. It seemed that the wither skeletons didn't like to have anything to do with endermen, so they made a hasty retreat out of the cell.

Sky stared at my blackened skin and at the broken arm. He then got up and walked over to me. He grabbed hold of the broken limb and pushed it back into place. The pain was dull now, and I knew it was not just me. Someone strong was taking half the pain, making it more endurable. I looked at my skin and saw it remained withered for the moment.

Sky handed me my stuff back, minus the... butter blocks. He seemed to be acting with caution like I was about to attack him out of the blue. I turned to him and began to speak. "Sky, what in the Aether is in that amulet of yours?!"

Sky seemed relieved that I was in speaking terms with him at the moment. "Um... amethyst? If you are wondering why the wither skeletons didn't want to touch me, it is because I took the amethyst from an endermen. A rather frenzied endermen at that. It's ender pearl was dissolving, so I didn't get an ender pearl afterward. But after it dissolved, I got a amethyst instead, it was glowing really brightly. When I touched it, my whole body shook with...ummm... shock? That lasted for thirty seconds but I still get a bit jittery now and then. But it is a mix of an ender pearl and my amethyst since I got it from a Enderman.

I shook my head in confusion, how did he get a amethyst from a Enderman? "That's impossible." I flatly concluded to Sky. "You expect me to believe that nonsense?" I laughed after Sky's hopeful expression turned to a distressed one. But I sighed, knowing that if Sky was sad, I might not get on his good side. "Fine, I believe you got the amethyst from the frenzied Enderman." Sky looked up at me with is chocolate brown eyes, "really?"

"Well, I guess so." I smiled back, trying to give him a good impression of me. He smiled broadly back, which caused me to think. _Sky could actually maybe get us out of here with that amulet of his. _I smiled at the thought, since I didn't want to stay a minute longer in this wreaked place.

**Arella's P.o.v**

"Steve used to always pee his pants when he was embarrassed. Which mad him more embarrassed!" Aria whispered into my ear, the two of us burst out laughing and Steve looked really annoyed, having no idea what we were talking about. Aria and I had just arrived in Steve's house, and we were preparing for lunch.

I found out that Aria wasn't that bad as I expected her to be, which surprised me. I actually found myself taking a liking to her as a friend, which I barely had any. Steve walked out of the room muttering about preparing lunch. I smirked and Aria snickered, "he's embarrassed now.

We chatted for a while, waiting for Steve. Suddenly, Aria yelped and fell to the ground. I stared, horrified at what's happening. I heard Steve coming to the room I was in. Aria's skin turned black and her eyes turned purple, ender particles surrounded her as burns and scars slowly traced onto her skin.

"Steve! I am teleporting to Carlen Village for some medical help! I yelled and focused on teleporting. I learnt teleporting when I was in Carlen Village but never found a appropriate time to use it. I guess it's the appropriate time to use it now. I closed my eyes and opened them again, finding myself in Carlen Village. I quickly regained my balancing and ran to the doctor's house, which was a short distance away.

I arrived and pounded on his door pleading him to open up. "Fredrick, Fredrick!" A man around his 40's opened and welcomed me.

"Oh! Arella, what can I do for you today?" He frowned looking at my worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"No time to explain!" I cried, grabbing his hands. Focusing on the teleporting, I gave him a short sentence on what's happening.

"My friend needs help, her skin turned black and her eyes changed into purple!" I hurriedly explained before teleporting away. We arrived outside of Steve's house and I grabbed his hands again. "This way!" I called, he stared at me strangely.

"Arella, how is it that you can teleport?" He questions me. Clearly wanting to know the truth.

I sigh, knowing that he'll keep bugging me until I tell him. "I'm a Endermen hybrid, and so is my friend, Aria." The doctor's eyes widened.

"But we really need to help Aria!" I urged him and pulled to him Steve's house. The sentence I said before had be wondering. _Aria and I are Endermen hybrids. So whatever happened to Aria, maybe also will happen to me. _I shook my head, trying to shake the thought out of my head. We neared Steve's house and I opened the door.

**Aria's P.o.v**

One moment I was perfectly fine and the next my skin began to burn with excruciating pain. Worse still, the pain didn't stop there. My eyes began to burn as my vision turned violet. My arm was jerked in such a way that it broke. The pain was bad, but it should have been worse. Because the bone of my arm was sticking out of my skin.

I continued staring at my arm, and was shocked when it began turning grey and then black. The spreading color reached even more of my skin, making me wonder if I was going to wither away.

Wait. Wither AWAY?!

Now I began thinking back to when Herobrine was talking about the wither skeletons. His expression even back then told me that they did something to him. By something, I mean torture to the point of insanity. A few more moments of pondering, and it all clicked together on where Herobrine was.

Herobrine must have been captured by Ender and Demented and brought to their 'base'. The only good reason that I could think of as to why I was getting injured right now must be a new skill that allows me to take on the pain of someone who is hurt. In other words, Herobrine was being tortured and I was taking on half of his pain.


	16. Chapter 16 : Broken legs

**O.k. guys. I will continue, and will do these next chapter the right way. They will be longer, better, and will hold more things that will make you wish for more. This is for everyone who has told me to continue!**

**Aria's P.o.v.**

After what seemed like hours, I heard the sound of someone teleporting and Arella stepped into view. She was with someone who was unfamiliar to me; a stranger in my eyes. The person was dressed up like a normal village doctor, but I saw through his normal disguise.

The doctor was the same doctor who told Steve that I was an endermen hybrid. Not only that, but this was the kind doc also happened to be insane at the time when I was at my appointment. A swift look in the eye told me that even though he had masked it well, he was still, truly insane.

The doctor made a move to approach me, but remembering how he treated me last time I was under his care, I teleported away, after snatching Erisard. The doctor seemed surprised for a moment at my apparent disappearance, but to my horror he saw me fleeing with as much haste as possible through the window outside. I was half worried he was going to give chase and grab me, but to my relief he didn't. I turned my gaze ahead of me, and began to run even harder to the one place know one would follow. The Nether.

I could see the trees in the distance rapidly getting closer as I approached Herobrine's old Nether portal. A plan was already forming in my head as to how to rescue Herobrine, and I was afraid I was going to have to get a little violent to do it.

By this point, I beyond the tree line and was approaching the Nether portal. I paused for a fraction of a second before I stepped in the portal. I took out a piece of paper I had on me, as well as a quill. I hastily scribbled what in the world I was doing, and prayed to anyone who would listen for luck.

I dropped the paper just outside the portal. The paper only said I know where Herobrine is.

I stepped through the portal and the heat scape greeted my eyes. I took only a brief look at my surroundings to see that I was indeed at Herobrine's mansion here in the Nether. I began to run to the ghast camp, where I could get Cloie to help me out.

The entire world around me blurred as I ran, every thought of mine was on getting help. I didn't know how I did it, but next thing I knew I was standing inside the ghast camp.

Cloie spotted me quickly, and she flew over to me having noticed that I was wounded. She came to a stop in front of me, and before she could say a word, I began talking hard and fast.

"Cloie, I need your help. No wait scratch that, I need everyone's help. It's Herobrine, he has been captured by these two creeps that attacked the both of us when we went to the End demention. He is in Wither Castle in the Overworld and I need your help to get the wither skeletons to bring me to it." My words were hurried, and I must have looked terrible. I felt bad for scaring everyone with my looks.

Cloie gapped at me, and then told me to hold on. I waited impatiently as Cloie flew after Gwen, the ghast leader. I turned my attention to Erisard for the first time that I had left.

Erisard was resting on my shoulders, and was looking around with what appeared to be interest. I gingerly pulled her off and turned her around for me to look her in the eye. I quietly told her why I had left the Overworld and where we currently were. Erisard didn't move or even blink as I spoke, and I got the feeling that she understood every word of my language.

At that point, Cloie had returned with Gwen. Gwen floated down to me, and began to speak.

"Cloie just told me that Lord Herobrine was just captured somewhere in the Overworld in Wither Castle. Is this true Aria?" Gwen sounded worried, if not angry.

"Yes it is true. I ran all the way here from Herobrine's Nether portal at his mansion. I don't think I want to go back into the Overworld just yet, because a mad doctor is after me to supposedly 'fix me'." I made little quotations with my blackened hands to emphasize my words around fix. "And by fix, I mean possibly make me even worse. I don't think I want to die so soon." I paused and softened my tone. "I shouldn't have been using my legs to move around. I believe I am suffering from a wither affect, and I don't think I can stay on my feet any longer. I would have had Erisard fly me to the wither base, but she is still to young to fly anyone yet."

Cloie had been listening silently all this time finally piped up. "Who is Erisard?"

I blinked; I had unintentionally avoided naming my dragon, Erisard. "Erisard is this dragon here." I gestured to Erisard who was now once again curled around my neck on my shoulders. "As you can see, she is the a hatchling from the ender dragon egg. But that is besides the point. I need help in order to get to the wither skeletons, and if I don't get off my legs soon, they might just crumble off." I finished, now showing the two ghast's by blackened legs.

A slience followed after I had finished showing them my blackened legs. Both Cloie and Gwen were apparently shocked into silence at my appearance. Cloie however, was the first to speak. "Why are your eyes violet?" Curiosity colored Cloie's tone as she unwisely stared me in the eye. The result of this only resulted in more pain for me, as I began shaking where I stood. In an attempt to stop myself from giving the death stare, I teleported not too far away, still in view to the two ghast's. Upon landing, I managed to twist my legs in such a way that my so that I crumbled to the ground. At that point, Erisard jumped off my neck and nudged my now sprained legs.

Cloie flew over to me along with Gwen, as I struggled to stand. The pain was terrible, and I couldn't help but gasp as I lost my balance on the ground and fell, this time breaking the bone's of my weakened legs. Before I could cause further damage to myself, Erisard layed down over my legs. Even though it hurt for her to do so, she also managed to straighten the bones in my legs in the process, making it possible for my legs to heal properly.

Cloie and Gwen only glanced at each other before Gwen flew over and grabbed my arms with her tentacles, and placed me on top of Cloie. Gwen didn't have to repeat the process to get Erisard, due to her fluttering up with me. Gwen told me that Cloie would bring me to the wither base were from there I could hopefully have my legs healed enough so I could walk.

Cloie didn't waste any time getting me to the wither base. She managed to get me there in less then ten fifteen minutes where both Ember and Vinny were waiting for me, to my surprise.

Cloie let me down, and to my relief my legs could hold my weight for the moment. Before I could thank her, she was already heading off in the general direction of the magma cube camp. I walked over to where Ember and Vinny were, and asked them how they got there.

"Gwen came to the blaze camp not too long ago. She told Emerald that Lord Herobrine was captured by the wither mobs, and you were injured and where going to break him out." Vinny said, appearing to grimace when he saw my blackened skin, that was at this point very slowly fading back to it's normal pale white color.

"We are going to help you get to the wither skeletons where you can interrogate them on the location where Lord Herobrine is being held." Ember said, now gliding to my side.

"O.k., thank you both for the help. I will need it." I said, my voice sounding the smallest amount of anger. Not at Ember or Vinny, but at the wither mobs.

...

"Ha! Your trapped now Marrow!" I cried, my voice shrill from the amount of pain I endured when I had ran to chase down the wither skeleton, half a mile into his own base. It seemed like forever that Ember, Vinny and I had ran (and in the Blaze's part, glided) after the fleeing skeleton. But now he was trapped in a room with the only exit being the one that all three of us were currently standing in front of.

Marrow appeared to be trying to think a way to escape, as when I teleported inches away from him he yelped and jumped back. "W-why have you been chasing me?!" Marrow's voice was scared, probably due to my current condition. My skin was back to normal now, but my injurys inside the skin were still there, only slightly more healed then before. My eyes were still violet, due to me currently being enraged to the point of snapping.

"Where is Herobrine?! You will tell me where he is Marrow, and bring me to him or so help me I will have the ender dragon put you in pieces!" My voice was gradually getting louder, to the point where the entire realm shook when my voice boomed across it.

Marrow rather hurriedly began speaking fast on where Herobrine was, and he quickly led me to a portal that led directly to the inside of Wither Castle.


End file.
